Psychological Distress
by SurferGurl14
Summary: May, Dawn and Misty learn the secret of the three mysterious boys at Bell's Academy but the secrets they dicover are ones that should have been left alone. Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping.
1. Overcast

**Disclaimer: SurferGurl14 doesn't own Pokémon**

**Psychological Distress**

_Inspired by Waveripple of Team Sunrise's Hearts of the Night._

**Chapter 1: Overcast**

"_I need a change and I need it fast…All I want is a little of the good life…"_

* * *

It had just rained. Leftover raindrops fell from the ends of the countless trees that surrounded them. The grass was wet and the icy smell of the air stung their noses. The forest was deadly quiet.

Three boys that appeared to be about sixteen stood side by side as an old man studied them.

The old man sighed, "Are you sure you want to return to that school? You three have left quite a scar."

The first boy stepped forward, "That may be true but Alistair none know it was us."

Alistair, the old man, looked grave, "Well my boys, you know the law. No one can know of your hunt, no one can know who you are, and under no circumstances can you turn anyone into our kind."

The boys nodded, "We understand," and with that they raced toward Bell's Academy.

* * *

"Oh. My. God!"

Misty Waterflower let out an ear-piercing scream as she read the letter in her hands. The envelope it came lay on the floor. The return address read from Bell's Academy.

Right as she finished reading the letter her letter, Misty's phone rang and the caller ID read Dawn Berlitz, one of her two best friends.

Misty immediately ran and fumbled to open the phone in her excitement.

"Dawn," she breathed.

Dawn's voice was almost a whisper, "Did you get the letter?"

Misty stole a look at the paper left abandoned on her table, "Yeah, Did you?"

Dawn smiled, "Yeah. I got in."

Misty laughed, "That's awesome! Me too!"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Dawn looked at her phone, Awaiting Call May Maple, the other best friend.

Dawn giggled, "Let me add May."

"Oh my god! Guys I got in," May yelled into her cell.

Misty rolled her eyes at May's childish ways, "Us too."

Dawn jumped with excitement, "We're going to Bell's Academy!"

May squealed, "Well pack your bags girls! The bus leaves tomorrow at seven a.m. sharp!"

* * *

Misty tugged an old sea green suitcase out of her closet.

Bell's Academy, they were going to Bell's Academy. Her, Dawn and May have been dreaming of this moment since they first heard of the school. It was an elite private boarding school halfway across the country. It was in a small town near the beach and there weren't many kids there.

Misty dragged the suitcase and dropped it beside her bed and began to flip through the pamphlets of Bell's Academy that was sent with her acceptance letter.

The beach was beautiful, the dorms looked amazing and the kids looked like they were having so much fun. It seemed like the good life, all right.

Something clawed her stomach though; she was leaving home and living on campus. She would be leaving her sisters. Would they miss her? Would she miss them? She would visit them, during vacations and breaks and stuff. It would be fine, she assured herself.

The bus was leaving tomorrow but they would be arriving over a week early so everyone could get settled in dorms and stuff.

Back to the big problem, packing.

There would be laundry machines and Dawn will probably drag them shopping on the second day they got there.

Misty got three dresses, a lot of nice shirts and tank tops, some old t-shirts to wear in the dorm, seven pairs of jeans, four pairs of regular pants, eight pairs of shorts, pajamas, and the necessary undergarments. Then she packed the essential hygienic products- toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush and all that. The she carefully placed her jewelry in the suitcase and threw in a pair of sneakers and some flip-flops. And finally she placed two bikinis and one one-piece bathing suit and all her school supplies, after all this was school, not a vacation. She zipped up the suitcase and placed it by the door.

After all that she placed a small orange backpack filled with books, snacks, a cell phone, the cell phone charger, an I-pod, the I-pod charger, a camera, a laptop, her wallet, some CDs and some bottles of soda and water beside the suitcase. Finally she put a surfboard neatly next to all that and she was done.

Misty wiped her forehead, and went downstairs. She got a cup of lemonade and sat down to watch Jersey Shore, confident in what tomorrow would bring her.

* * *

May stalked around her room pulling out various clothing items. Packing was easy. Dawn would make them go shopping anyway.

But how would Bell's Academy be? Would it be as great as it seems? Would they make any new friends?

"May!"

May looked out of her window. She saw her brother Max with a soccer ball.

Max called, "Hey! Come out and play with me!"

"Just a sec," May answered.

She would totally miss him when she was at Bell's Academy.

In her red and white polka dotted suitcase sat three dresses, twelve tanks, a lot of shirts, six t-shirts, seven pairs of jeans and pants, nine pairs of shorts, pajamas, make-up, basic hygienic products, bras and underwear, jewelry, bathing suits, flip-flops, her favorite converses, some books, CDs, her chargers for her I-pod and phone, school supplies, a beach ball and volleyball, and a stereo. On top lay her prized red bandana.

In a green backpack, there was a clutter of her I-pod, camera, laptop, and phone, her three favorite books at the moment and snacks and drinks for the bus ride. It was a day and a half bus ride for God's sake! There was a lot of food.

May threw some sunglasses and her wallet into the backpack and ran outside to meet her brother, nervous in what tomorrow would bring her.

* * *

Dawn's room was a mess. She took forever to pack. Clothes were scattered all over the room and the yellow and pink striped suitcase lay open and empty. Pamphlets of Bell's Academy lay open as Dawn finished scanning over them.

Dawn had never lived without her mom. How would she manage? Would Bell's Academy be fun? Were the boys cute?

They were coming in as juniors, usually you entered Bell's Academy as freshman but they only heard of it during their sophomore year. They would be such newbies!

Well she was going shopping like the day after tomorrow.

She threw four dresses in the suitcase followed by shirts, tanks, six pair of jeans, two pairs of pants, three t-shirts, pajamas, twelve pairs of shorts, five skirts, make-up, flip-flops, rolled up posters, sneakers, a boogie board, books, chargers for all her electronics, bras, underwear, school supplies, pictures of her, May and Misty, a drawing pad that had designs of dresses, shirts and skirts in it and her favorite bikinis and sneakers.

In her purple backpack, there was a camera, phone, laptop, I-pod, a couple of books, and a sketchbook. She took the backpack downstairs and filled it with candy and chocolate and drinks like Gatorade and green tea.

"All set?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Dawn chirped.

Dawn smiled as her mother handed her two credit cards and around five hundred dollars in cash.

Then Dawn sat with her mom and visited the Bell's Academy website, excited and sad in what tomorrow would bring her.

* * *

Misty's alarm beeped, she immediately hopped out of bed, took a shower, styled her hair into its usual side ponytail, pulled on some jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt and grabbed her bags. She came downstairs to eat, where her sisters made her toast and hot chocolate.

"Bye guys!" Misty told her sisters.

Daisy, Lily and Violet smiled, "Bye! We'll visit soon!"

Misty smiled, calling one last goodbye as she slipped on black flip-flops, walked out the door and headed toward Cerulean Avenue, where the bus to Bell's Academy was waiting for her.

* * *

May was already ready by the time her alarm beeped. She pulled her hair into a bun, wrapping her bandana around it. She was wearing white shorts and a red V-neck shirt with a gray tank underneath it. She pulled on red flip-flops and ran downstairs, where she quickly poured herself a bowl of Coco Puffs and milk.

Her mother had tears as she hugged her mom. Max gave her a huge hug, refusing to let go. Her father smiled and hugged her.

"Make sure you call when you get there," her father reminded her.

May nodded, and giving one last wave, set out to Cerulean Avenue, where the bus to Bell's Academy was waiting for her.

* * *

Dawn overslept and missed her alarm. She took a shower, grabbed a pair of pink shorts and a black tank top and put them on. She found a white hoodie to put on over it. She combed her hair, it looked fine down. She dragged her bags downstairs and quickly ate a waffle and chugged a glass of orange juice.

She hugged her mom, and slipped on a pair of white flip-flops.

Dawn looked back at her mom, "I'll e-mail you every two weeks!"

Johanna smiled, "Have fun honey. I love you!"

"I love you too!" Dawn called as she ran toward Cerulean Avenue, where she prayed the bus to Bell's Academy hadn't left without her.

* * *

"Misty!"

Misty saw May waving her over where May was putting her suitcase underneath the bus.

Misty and May loaded their suitcases when they spotted Dawn.

May called for Dawn and Dawn immediately ran over to them and loaded up her suitcase.

They all sighed and climbed onto the bus with their backpacks and Misty's surfboard.

"Where to sit," May pondered as she tapped her finger against her lip.

"There!" Misty and Dawn were headed to the very back, the only seat that seated three people.

All three girls sat and for almost eight hours watched the various movies that were playing and listening to music and taking pictures. May had almost eaten all her snacks.

It was around seven, when the sun was almost set, Dawn pulled out a bag of gummy bears. The bus quickly pulled to a stop, jerking everyone forward and causing Dawn to drop her bag on the two boys in front of them.

"I'm so sorry," Dawn said as she realized what happened.

The two boys turned around. One had white hair and the other had brown hair.

"No worries," the white haired one said.

"Are you girls new?" the brown-haired one asked.

Dawn nodded, "I'm Dawn Berlitz."

"May Maple."

"Misty Waterflower."

The white-haired boy extended his arm to shake the girls', "I'm Brendanius Birch. Brendan for short."

The brown-haired boy shook hands with Dawn, "I'm Gary Oak. You can't really shorten a name like Gary."

The girls laughed.

Brendan smiled, "Are you guys nervous?"

Misty laughed, "Not at all!"

Gary looked at Brendan, "Well you should be scared."

May's ears immediately perked, "Why?"

Brendan shook his head in disappointment, "No one told you that Bell's Academy is haunted?"

Dawn's eyes widened, "It is?"

Gary nodded, "Yeah. You girls better hope you don't get stuck in a dorm house called Elizabeth's Quarters. There's a girl that apparently haunts the building called Murderous Molly. Legend says she went to Bell's Academy when it was a boys' only school like twenty years ago. She dressed up as a guy and she was attacked by another guy who found out she was a girl and he murdered her."

May's mouth hung open, "Oh my."

Misty didn't believe any of it. "Really?"

Brendan nodded, "There are tons of ghost stories and occasionally every year, someone disappears or gets murdered. The best legend is the one of the Three Musketeers."

Dawn tipped her head, "Who are they?"

Brendan shrugged, "No one knows. They are three guys that are apparently the ones murdering everyone. They still are around to this day."

Gary cut him off, "They're probably at Bell's Academy right now as we speak. And they're real. If you don't believe the other ghosts, fine. But these guys aren't ghosts apparently but they do bad things around the school."

Brendan looked grave, "And they are actually there. Many students claim to see their figures walking around the campus and the dorms at night. So here's a warning, don't stay out too late."

Misty looked skeptic, "How do we know you're not just trying to freak us out?"

Gary looked offended, "Ask anyone."

May and Dawn looked over to Misty, "I believe them."

Gary and Brendan looked at the girls' scared looks and started a new conversation.

"But," Brendan started, "If you guys need any help or anything, we'll be your personal tour guides."

"Thanks!" May smiled.

Gary held up a bottle of Coke, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the start to a beautiful friendship."

The rest of them held up various soda bottles, "Cheers!"

Gary laughed, "You girls are so much cooler than the other girls at Bell's Academy."

* * *

By one in the morning everyone was dead asleep. Except for Dawn.

She stared out the window. The moonlight went over her silver heart-shaped necklace.

"Can't sleep?"

Dawn jumped only to see Gary turned around, looking at her.

"You scared me!" she let out a breath.

He laughed, "Sorry. What's up?"

She shrugged, "What did you mean when you said we're cooler than all the other girls?"

Gary rolled his eye, "Oh pretty much all the girls at our school are obsessed with these three guys. You'll figure out who they are. But it's so annoying. Promise me you girls won't become obsessed."

"Sure."

"Thank god. Now you get some sleep, we'll be there in the morning."

"Okay good night, Gary."

"Good night Dawn."

Dawn turned her head to the side. Bell's Academy was seven hours away. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

A shadow was hopping from tree to tree following the Bell's Academy bus. He was stopped by another figure in the trees.

"Anything to report?" asked the second figure.

"There are three new girls," answered the first figure.

A third figure appeared, "Really? Well I'm curious."

* * *

**End! That's the first chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**Chapter 2: **

**They arrive and the girls get assigned their dorm-Room 202 in Elizabeth's Quarters. They pick up their schedules and find a class they didn't want and they redecorate their hideous dorm and go shopping.**

**In the B-story: Misty sees shadows lurking around their dorm which gets her believing in the Three Musketeers.**

**Review! Whoever does gets a cookie and chapter 2!**


	2. Wager

**Cyber cookies to all reviewers! And this chapter is dedicated to an anonymous reviewer named anonymous… I just loved their review. It made me happy!**

**Psychological Distress**

_Inspired by Waveripple of Team Sunshine's Hearts of the Night._

**Chapter 2: Wager**

"_I'm learning how to live life on my own…"_

* * *

"Welcome to Bell's Academy!" Gary exclaimed.

"Wow," the girls took in the sight. The campus, the beach, the huge dorm houses and the forest. It was all so beautiful.

Gary and Brendan lead the way to the dorm advisors' office.

"Here you all are," said the dorm advisor, Jenna. Jenna was in charge of assigning rooms and schedules.

Gary and Brendan were roommates with a guy named Rudy. Apparently the three of them had been friends and roommates since freshman year. Their dorm was the same, Room 155 in Maxwell Hall.

May, Misty and Dawn had been put together in Room 202 in the dreaded Elizabeth's Quarters.

"It won't be that bad," Misty assured a horror-stricken Dawn and a frozen May.

Brendan laughed, "Someone got you guys bad!"

Jenna handed all of them their schedules and shooed them away.

Brendan sighed, "Let us drop our stuff and we'll take you guys to your dorm."

May coughed, "Don't you guys have to unpack and stuff?"

"Rudy does all that. We're friends but it's usually me and Brendan because he's more of a bookworm and he stays in our dorm a lot. And plus he decided he can't stand when me and Brendan leave our stuff around so he just unpacks for us," Gary explained.

Misty nodded, "Helpful roommate."

Dawn whispered to May, "Sounds like Misty."

* * *

Room 200. Room 201. Room 202.

Room202.

With a deep breath, May unlocked the door.

There were no words to describe their dorm. Actually there was. It was pretty big, but it was empty, and dusty, and empty.

It was empty.

"Oh yeah," Brendan said, "We forgot to mention that err you design your own rooms."

May and Misty exchanged a look of disgust as Dawn's eyes sparkled.

"That's great!" she squealed.

The girls dropped their stuff in the vacant room and looked at what was there. Three desks, three beds with no sheets or anything and that was it.

"Oh man!"

The girls turned and looked at Gary, who held an annoyed look toward his schedule.

Brendan slapped his paper, "Dude me too! 1st class." Brendan pointed something out on his paper.

"What's wrong?" Misty looked over the two boys.

Gary rolled his shoulders, "Well you know that painting class? Well it was overcrowded and some people didn't get in, like me and Brendan and now we're stuck in criminal psychology!"

"Oh my god! I signed up for painting!" Dawn scrambled to find where she laid her schedule.

"We all did," May reminded her as she looked over her schedule.

"I'm in criminal psychology 1st class of the day," Misty declared.

"Ditto," May sighed.

Dawn pouted, "Me too."

May groaned, "Well this sucks, but at least we're all together. What's that class even about?"

"The minds of serial killers."

Misty pondered, "Doesn't sound so bad."

Dawn and May turned their heads slowly and stared at her, with looks of shock and pure horror.

"What?" she asked, "I'm not scared."

Brendan and Gary exchanged a knowing look, "You will be."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "You guys keep saying that."

"Cause it's true," Gary pointed out, "Everything's scary about this place. Nothing's normal."

* * *

Dawn clapped her hands, "Well, we should at least get this dorm looking suitable to live in. Let's go furniture shopping and such."

Gary and Brendan tried to tip-toe quietly and escape as soon as they heard the word shopping. Right as they were almost out the door May spotted them, "Where do you think you two are going."

"Oh uhm, nowhere," they stammered.

"Good!" Misty smiled, "Viva la furniture store! It'll be fun."

**2 hours later:**

"Forget what I said about fun," Misty pouted along with Brendan and Gary as May and Dawn picked out rugs and curtains.

"Tell me about it," Brendan sighed.

Dawn and May happily approached, "We're done!" they announced.

Gary got up and shot a fist in the air, "Finally!"

* * *

For the next three days, with the help of Brendan and Gary, the girls fixed up their dorm. They had it really nice when they were done. On a small bookshelf were their favorite books that they brought. And some CDs at the top. A stereo stood next to them plugged in.

A plasma screen hung in a place where all three girls could see it from their beds. There was a mini refrigerator below it, stocked with leftover snacks and drinks. There was a fuzzy white rug in the middle of a hardware floor and three red, blue and pink beanbags on the floor.

Each bed had a white nightstand next to it with three drawers filled with various items, depending on each girl. Misty's bed had dark blue sheets with light blue pillows and light blue fishes on the comforter. May's bed had red sheets with white pillows and white polka dots on the comforter. Dawn's bed had dark pink sheets with light pink pillows and light pink hearts on the comforter.

They agreed on white curtains for their two huge windows that had a nice view of an open field with one huge oak tree in the middle and the forest in the background. To the east of the forest was the beach. Elizabeth's Quarters was the closet dorm to the beach.

Brendan hooked up a printer to Misty's desk where they could print stuff wirelessly from their laptops and Gary and Dawn hung up photos of the three girls in the space in between the two windows.

Their bathroom was split into three separate bathrooms, each with a tub, shower, mirror, counter with sink and drawers and a closet. Dawn organized her soaps and makeup and clothes, painting her bathroom pink. Misty painted hers blue and just hung up her clothes and threw her make-up on the counter and soaps and shampoos and such in the shower. May organized her closet, painted her bathroom red and was too lazy to organize anything else. May would just do it later.

The girls, after fighting about the dorm color, agreed on peach for their walls so it could compliment all the white in the room.

They each had a wall to put whatever they wanted on it. May had pictures of her family, and some posters of movies, like New Moon and bands, like Bowling for Soup. Misty had pictures of her sisters and pictures of professional athletes, mostly swimmers like Michael Phelps and a collage of CD covers for bands like My Chemical Romance and Relient K. Dawn had pinned up some sketches of designs using thumbtacks and cute guys like her favorite movie star, Wallace (The coordinating dude).

When the room was complete, Misty, May, Dawn, Brendan, and Gary collapsed from exhaustion.

"Victory!" Brendan cried.

* * *

_As I fail miserably trying to get the girl all the bad guys want. She's the girl all the bad guys want._

Gary flipped open his phone, "Hello...Hey babe…. Yeah… You guys are here… Sure…We met some girls and are helping them suit up their room…You'll like them…Okay Me and Brendan will be there in five minutes…All right…Bye."

"My girlfriend," Gary told the confused girls, "Her bus just arrived. Me and Brendan are gonna help her and her friends."

"Can we meet her?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, she wants to meet you guys too. Her name is Leaf. You guys will get along with Leaf, Melody, Brianna and Zoey really easy. We'll introduce you tomorrow."

"Bye guys!" May called out.

Brendan stopped at their door, "Make sure you guys get some sleep. First day is tomorrow!"

* * *

Misty yawned and threw on an orange tank and dark blue sleeping shorts. May and Dawn had already crashed after packing their backpacks for school. She turned on a small lamp at her bedside table and shut down all the other main lights. She wanted to read a couple of chapters of Wuthering Heights. She sat down and started reading when she noticed something looking strange by the window.

It almost seemed like the shadow of something was creeping in between where the curtains meet. Could it be that there was someone there? Misty quietly set down her book and crept up to the window she opened the curtain slightly and saw someone's figure on their ledge looking into their room!

In the blink of an eye, the figure was gone. Misty squinted and saw two other figures appeared and was dragging the figure at their window away. They stopped at the tree, and stood there. Misty assumed they were talking. Suddenly they all turned their heads and it seemed like they were looking at Misty spying on them from her window and were gone.

Misty's head was spinning. Was she imagining this? Who were they? Her brain started thinking back to the conversation they had with Brendan and Gary on the bus.

_Brendan nodded, "There are tons of ghost stories and occasionally every year, someone disappears or gets murdered. The best legend is the one of the Three Musketeers."_

_Dawn tipped her head, "Who are they?"_

_Brendan shrugged, "No one knows. They are three guys that are apparently the ones murdering everyone. They still are around to this day."_

_Gary cut him off, "They're probably at Bell's Academy right now as we speak. And they're real. If you don't believe the other ghosts, fine. But these guys aren't ghosts apparently but they do bad things around the school."_

_Brendan looked grave, "And they are actually there. Many students claim to see their figures walking around the campus and the dorms at night. So here's a warning, don't stay out too late."_

Were those figures the ones of the Three Musketeers? Could they possibly be looking through their window marking them as the ones to be murdered for the year? The legends she formerly scoffed at were coming back with a bang, and it was scary.

Brendan and Gary were right. The Three Musketeers…are real.

* * *

Two figures shoved the first one into a tree trunk.

"Are you crazy?" the second one growled.

"You almost exposed out secret!" the third one said, disapprovingly.

The first one stood and looked away to avoid the stares coming from his companions, "I was curious. I just wanted a look at the new girls."

The third one sighed, "You have a point. These new girls scare me. I have a bad feeling about them."

The second one huffed, "Suck it up."

The first one looked over at the girls' window and saw Misty straining to see them through her window, "The girl…"

The other two looked over and saw Misty.

The second one punched the third, "Good going."

"Well school starts again. We must be on our best behavior and we'll figure something about these new girls…" the third whispered before departing.

* * *

**End! Ohh. The three Musketeers. Who could they be? It's a little obvious though. **

**Chapter 3: It's the first day there and criminal psychology couldn't be any creepier! They become friends with Gary's girlfriend Leaf and her friends, Melody, Brianna and Zoey. Brianna plans a shopping trip and something strange happens to Zoey. **

**In the B-story: May, Misty and Dawn meet the three guys that all the girls at B.A (Bell's Academy) are obsessed with! And Dawn notices something strange about one of them that perks her curiosity. But they say curiosity killed the cat.**

**Starting next chapter they are going to have a little piece of POV from the girls. The order will be Dawn, Misty and May. So chapter 3- Dawn. Chapter 4- Misty. Chapter 5- May. And so on.**

**Review and answer the question for cyber cookies. The question: Who was the shadow lurking right outside the girls' window that Misty noticed before he was dragged away?**


	3. Pursuit

**A/N: To answer a review. Yes, the titles will be the names of songs by Three Days Grace because they help me write this story and the lyrics I put under the title give hints to what's coming next or in the chapter.**

**And cyber cookies to all who guessed Ash. I loved earlymorninglight12's response that Ash is the only one that gets dragged away. :).**

**Psychological Distress**

_Inspired by Waveripple of Team Sunrise's Hearts of the Night._

**Chapter 3: Pursuit**

"_We are the ones. We get knocked down. We get back up and stand above the crowd…I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess. I'm sick of wondering is it life or death. I need to figure out who's behind me."_

* * *

"Look, you almost revealed who we are last night. Watch yourself, or I'm going to have to kill you," A second figure snarled toward the first figure.

The third figure emerged, "Let's all just stay in control today."

The second sniffed violently, "I'm getting thirsty."

* * *

"Hey! I'm Leaf and this is Melody, Brianna and Zoey." Gary's girlfriend, Leaf Green, giggled as they went through introductions.

Misty, May and Dawn quickly got along with Leaf and her friends just as Gary had hoped.

They were talking about what to do on weekends when Brianna got an idea.

"Guys, let's go shopping after first class!"

May looked unsure, "Don't we have another class after that?"

Melody laughed, "No. Since it's the first day, everyone has assembly after first class. Juniors aren't required to go."

Dawn's eyes were filled with excitement, "Then, totally!"

All the girls nodded in agreement when Leaf looked over at her boyfriend, "Gary. Brendan. Are you guys coming?"

Gary and Brendan immediately started babbling excuses.

Brendan weakly smiled. "I need to feed the fish."

Gary looked at him, "We don't have a fish."

Brendan punched Gary lightly, "Then we are going to buy a fish."

Leaf rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

The bell rang. Zoey clapped her hands, "We'll meet outside the cafeteria after first class."

Misty grinned. "See you there."

* * *

**Dawn POV:**

Gary, May, Misty, Brendan and I walked into our first class, Criminal Psychology. The room was creepy looking and it was completely dark with the overhead light as its only source of escape of pitch black darkness.

We sat near the back of the classroom more towards the left side of the room. Gary sat in the seat second from the back in the second row from the door. I sat in front of him. May sat on Gary's right side. Misty sat on my right side in front of May. Brendan sat on my left side.

"Welcome the Criminal Psychology. In this class we will be learning about the minds of criminals and how they think. How many of you are interested in this study?"

Our teacher, Roark, looked around at the hands in the air. Only problem was, there was none.

"Really," he asked, "No one is interested?"

Roark smiled and I turned a little to see three guys who raised their hands.

They sat in the darkest corner of the classroom. And they were unbelievably gorgeous.

The first guy had raven-black, spiky hair with brown eyes, sitting behind Gary. He wore jeans and a fitted red shirt with a black leather jacket. A huge grinned was plastered on his face. He seemed friendly enough to talk to.

The second guy in the corner, on raven-haired boy's left side was smirking; he had green hair, probably dyed. But he had the same color eyes to match. He wore beige cargo shorts with a green fitted shirt. Arrogant type, no doubt.

The third guy, diagonal from me and in front of greenhead boy, on Gary's left side and behind Brendan, honestly scared the hell out of me. He had purple hair with purple eyes to match. Probably dyed hair and colored contacts. He wore black pants and a navy blue polo. His appearance didn't seem frightening but his face seemed stone cold and his face was like stuck in a permanent scowl. He didn't seem like one of the friendliest guys you would ever meet. Something about him really creeped me out.

Suddenly his eyes met mine and I quickly averted my eyes and turned around.

"What about the rest of you?" Roark asked.

"The rest of us were herded into here against our will," Gary pointedly told Roark. The class began to laugh, except for those three boys in the back.

May venomously whispered to him, "Gary, shut up."

Gary raised his hand and Roark, sighing pointed to him. Gary stole a look at May, smiling devilishly, "May is being mean to me," he whined.

May looked at him than straight ahead and then quickly turned her head to look at Gary so fast after she heard her name, I thought she would get whiplash.

She just stared at him with a disbelieving look on her face.

Roark just looked at Gary like he was weird then turned his attention to May, "May, please don't disturb the Gary in its natural habitat, not that it's dangerous. It's just that it is very annoying when disturbed."

The class again burst into laughter, expect for the three boys.

Roark looked victorious as he carried on, "Okay so I'm sure you all know the laws that you can't have Pokémon or become a trainer until you have graduated high school,"

Brendan cut him off, "Would we be here if we didn't?" Roark ignored him as the class laughed again, except for the three guys. Seriously what's up with them?

"Anyway carrying on, today I am introducing our first serial killer. He was the reason that the laws was made. I'm sure you guys have heard of Crasher Wake? He was a prestigious gym leader but he had an obsession with winning. So he ended becoming so obsessed that he killed all his challengers that won against him, so that they never earned his badge."

Misty seemed engrossed in what Roark was saying. May and Brendan were taking notes. And Gary was sleeping. Doesn't anyone besides me think this is weird?

Roark began to drone on and I finally decided to follow Gary's example.

* * *

When the bell finally rang, Gary, Brendan, May and I were out the door but we ended up having to stand next to the door waiting for Misty.

Raven hair, Greenhouse and Scary boy walked out and walked past us. I could totally feel the tense atmosphere.

Finally Misty came out and we parted with Gary and Brendan and met up with the girls.

"How was criminal psychology?" Leaf teased us.

May shuddered, "Not fun."

I nodded my head to agree with May.

Misty shrugged, "Kind of interesting."

Melody smiled at Misty, "Not many people say that."

Brianna and Zoey nodded, "I heard that some freshman ran out of that class last year, screaming."

I groaned, giving the other girls a small smile, "Guess we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

We arrived at the best shops in town, all side by side on one side of the street. It was just 10 minutes walking away from the campus.

I got so excited the minute we walked in one store. I was in a promising place.

It was pretty exciting.

Melody immediately dove into the racks and emerged with a sea green halter dress that reached her knees.

Leaf found a pair of dark green heels and a pair of forest green shorts.

Zoey was holding a tangerine tank against her herself and was checking it out in the mirror.

"What do you think Dawn?" she asked me.

"I like it. You might want to find a white V-neck shirt to go on top," I answered.

"Why didn't I think of that? Good idea!" she excitedly walked toward the shirts folded on a table.

Brianna was trying on a pair of gray boots. May next to her was asking her opinion on a V-neck red shirt that tightened at the bottom. May smiled and went to look at shorts.

Misty came out of one of the dressing rooms, holding a yellow shirt and white shorts while smiling triumphantly.

I found myself by the table of shirts that Leaf was at. I found a pink and white V-neck shirt to compliment the pink shorts I found on the shelves.

Melody was looking at her dress, "I don't think I have any jewelry to match this."

Brianna looked up from her shoes, "Don't worry, we can hit the jewelry store on the other side of the alley.

We made our purchases and walked to the jewelry store, "So have you seen any cute guys yet?" Leaf asked.

Misty shook her head no.

May blushed, "I haven't really looked."

Brianna gushed, "But someone's been looking at you."

Melody nudged her. "Oh come one," Brianna continued, "Brendan can't take his eyes off her."

May blushed again. Leaf looked at me, "What about you, Dawn?"

We entered the jewelry store and were looking at earrings.

"I saw two good-looking guys, but they seemed kinda strange. One had raven- colored hair and the other had green hair and there was a third with them that had purple hair, but he looked scary."

Melody, Brianna, and Zoey's faces dawned on realization, "Ashton who goes by Ash, Andrew who goes by Drew and Paul, the hottest guys at our school."

Melody scoffed, "or so every girl thinks. I mean Ash is cute but not anything to go crazy over."

Brianna looked at us, "But Drew is. He's so dreamy!"

Zoey shrugged, "Paul's not that scary."

Leaf nudged us, "Brianna has had a crush on Drew since freshman year."

We continued looking at jewelry. Melody, Misty and Leaf were talking about movies that were coming out. Brianna was talking non-stop to May about how amazing Drew was. May seemed really annoyed. And Zoey and I were arguing on whether Paul was scary or not.

"You just have to get to know him," Zoey told me.

I was not buying it, "Are you kidding? It seems to me that those three don't talk to anyone but themselves."

Zoey just froze and stared at something behind me. When I turned, I saw nothing.

Suddenly Zoey looked at me, "I have to go."

Zoey brushed past me and walked out of the store. The other girls crowded around me.

"What happened to her?" Misty asked.

I finally realized why she stormed out, "We were arguing about whether that Paul guy looked scary or not and I think she got upset. I gotta go after her."

As I was leaving I heard Leaf tell the others that it wasn't like Zoey to get upset and leave like that. It was completely out of her character.

* * *

I saw Zoey walking out and went to follow her. She was turning into the alley next to the store.

That's not the way back to school…But then again, what do I know?

I turned around the corner into the alley and saw a dead end then I saw Zoey on the ground and a figure standing over her.

"Zoey!" I called.

The figure looked at me and I could have sworn I saw some purple but in the blink of an eye, the figure was gone.

I then ran to Zoey. She was out cold. Oh shit.

I lifted her up and put her arm on my shoulder and started to walk to school.

When we finally got to her dorm, I took the key from her wallet and opened the door. I lugged Zoey in, without bothering to close the door. As I laid Zoey's unconscious body on her bed, I brushed away some hair that was covering her face and neck.

That's when I saw it.

There was some sort of a bite on her neck. There were two small holes.

This is interesting. I whipped out my phone and took a picture of it. Maybe she might want to see it.

As I turned around to leave, I heard footsteps leaving and I saw a guy walking around the corner where Zoey's room was.

Was someone watching me?

* * *

Later that day after all the other classes, Zoey was up and about. I brushed some hair to check out the bite. It was gone.

What the hell. I am not crazy. There was a freaking bite on her neck.

"Uhm, Dawn? Why are you checking out my neck?" Zoey asked with a half-laugh.

"There was a bite on your neck," I answered directly.

"What?"

"Yeah," I slid my phone out of my pocket and went to the picture of her bite.

She laughed, "Good joke. Where'd you get this? Some old vampire movie?"

"No! I was actually on your neck!"

"Okay, well I have to meet with Leaf, Brianna and Melody. We have a glee club meeting."

She walked away and I turned to May and Misty. We were waiting for Gary and Brendan. We were going to go eat dinner.

"You guys believe me right?"

Misty nodded, "About the bite, yeah. But vampires? I don't know."

"I never said vampires!" I exclaimed.

"That maybe so, but only vampires are supposed to make a bite like that," Misty retorted.

May cut in, "I don't know. Vampires at Bell's Academy? Seems kind of sketchy to me."

* * *

Gary and Brendan led us into the cafeteria, which was very fancy. There was individual tables and tablecloth. It seemed like a restaurant.

I saw the guys from before, Ash, Drew and Paul.

I nudged Gary, "Who are they?"

"Ash, Drew and Paul, the three guys every girl at this school is obsessed with," Gary declared, annoyed.

Misty tipped her head, "Ash is kinda cute."

Ash looked over at us and smiled slightly as Paul and Drew looked at him in disbelief.

May scoffed, "Well I don't know what everyone sees in them, green hair looks like he should be in a greenhouse."

Drew turned and glared at her.

"And Paul looks scary as hell," I finished.

Paul turned his head and sent me a stone hard glare.

Misty gave us a skeptic look, "Why are they staring at us?"

"It's really creepy," I said.

May clenched her teeth, "If they don't stop, I'm going to go tell them off."

Brendan looked nervous.

Drew raised an eyebrow as if to challenge what May said. Hopefully she didn't see that.

But she did and was already walking to their table. The rest of us followed.

"What's the big idea," May asked Drew.

"I beg your pardon?" Drew replied smugly.

"Why the hell-" May was cut off as Brendan put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, she's just cranky," Brendan apologized.

Drew nodded, "Next time you should keep that pet of yours on a leash."

May's eyes flashed anger and tried to break away from Brendan's grasp to kill Drew.

Brendan tried to soothe May, "Why don't we go get something to eat?"

Flashing Drew a glare, she agreed.

"Hey Red," Drew called as May started to walk away with Brendan.

May slowly turned and gave Drew a questioning look.

Drew threw her a rose and she caught it. "I forgive you for your uncivilized behavior," he explained.

May was about to retort when Brendan led her away.

Ash and Misty were in a conversation. Misty chattered, "…we just got here three days ago."

Ash smiled, "How do you like it so far?"

"It's fun and really cool, but get this. I think I saw the Three Musketeers last night."

"Did you really?" Ash nervously asked as Drew and Paul glared at him.

Drew coughed, "So Gary, who are these girls?"

Gary yawned, "Dawn Berlitz, Misty Waterflower and the girl that you pissed off was May Maple. I'm getting food," he walked away.

"Great," Paul sneered, "Three more annoying girls to put up with."

"Excuse me?" I asked, "What is your problem?"

"Girls like you," he said getting up and bumping me aside as he threw away his dinner.

I think one of my veins just burst from anger. I grabbed his shoulder, "Look, I don't know who you think you are but-"

I was cut off as Paul whipped around and grabbed my wrists, holding them together and lifting me from the ground.

He started to snarl and I saw his eyes flash from purple to red to purple again.

I gasped.

Suddenly I was back on the ground and Paul was walking away with Ash.

Drew looked at me and Misty, "Good evening ladies."

I stared at their retreating backs suspiciously.

Drew looked back and our eyes met.

The warning was clear: Forget about what just happened.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

A figure ran to Elizabeth's Quarters. It jumped from the ground to the window of the girls' dorm and peered inside.

There was no one there.

The figure opened the window and was quick to identify Dawn's bed.

The figure carefully and neatly placed a rolled up note and her pink heart pillow.

Looking back, the figure looked grave as it left through the window.

_When the dark of the night comes around_

_That's the time_

_That the animal comes alive_

_Looking for something wild_

Dawn walked to their dorm early. Take It Off by Ke$ha was blasting throughout the room.

She pulled out her diary and started writing.

_Monday September 12_

_Today was out first day at Bell's Academy. We met Gary's girlfriend Leaf and her friends Melody, Brianna and Zoey. We went shopping. It was so fun but me and Zoey got into sort of an argument and Zoey totally bolted. I went to follow her and I saw her at the end of an alley, unconscious. There was someone standing over her and I think that had purple hair. _

_Vampires at Bell's Academy?_

_It's kind of creepy. Criminal Psychology was a creepy class and we met the hottest guys, Ash, Drew and Paul. But we didn't have a great encounter. But that guy, Paul, was a terrible dude. He like picked me off the ground and his eyes flashed red, like evil._

_I'm going to figure out what's with Paul and who these so-called vampires are._

_-Dawn_

Sighing Dawn put up her diary up and crashed onto her bed. When she grabbed for her heart shaped pillow she got paper instead.

Curious she opened the note and gasped.

It was a warning.

In elegant handwriting on the scroll read:

_Stay Out. Curiosity killed the cat._

* * *

**END! OHHH. Just to clarify, the guys can't read their minds they just have super hearing and could hear what the girls were saying.**

**Chapter 4: Dawn is still trying to find out what's going on. But Misty has become curious on who the Three Musketeers are. So they place a webcam in the tree that Misty saw them talking around and they get a huge shock. All their questions are answered but the guys find the webcam and Ash confronts Misty about it, only to get hurt when some vampires called 'The Guard' sees that Ash didn't deny their secret to Misty. When Misty tries to save him, something goes terribly wrong.**

**Review and Answer Questions for Cyber Cookies!**

**Who saw Dawn taking the picture of Zoey's bite.**

**Who wrote the warning note that Dawn found in her room?**


	4. Tactics

**A/N: Okay I decided that I want to try an update every week. It'll either be this story or What Boys Want. I try to alternate but I planned out the rest of this story and it's fresh in my mind. But I will finish What Boys Want! Promise!**

**The answers were… that Ash saw her taking the picture. And Drew left the note; I don't think anyone expected that! Chapter dedicated to an anonymous reviewer called …., Mystic Melody Girl, and ShadetheEchina. I loved your reviews!**

**Psychological Distress**

_Inspired by Waveripple of Team Sunrise's Hearts of the Night_

**Chapter 4: Tactics**

"_Break away from everybody. Break away from everything. If you can't stand the way this place is, take yourself to higher places…At night, I feel like a vampire. It's not right, but I just can't give it up."_

* * *

"I'm getting sick of that troublesome girl's snooping," the second figure whispered to his companions in the dead of night.

"Well it's your fault," the third figure snapped.

"She's close to figuring it out too." The second figure snapped a branch in half.

The first figure yawned, "How do you know?"

"Troublesome girl keeps a diary," the second figure replied pointedly.

The third and first figure looked at the second, "You've been reading her diary!"

* * *

**Misty's POV:**

"Please tell me you're kidding," May asked Dawn.

I couldn't believe it. Dawn had spent the last two months researching vampires and investigating Paul to conclude that Ash, Drew and Paul were vampires.

I grabbed a box of cereal and started eating some straight from the box, "What's your reasoning behind this?"

Dawn relaxed herself. Oh God, this was going to be long.

"First," she began," I researched that vampires can turn humans into vampires by exchange of blood. The human and vampire must drink the blood of each other. And after a vampire sucks the blood from a victim then that victim, for a period of time, becomes like a zombie slave to the vampire. And who are pretty much every girl at this school obsessed with? And who are Zoey and Brianna obsessed with?"

I nodded and Dawn continued, "Vampire's eyes turn red when they are thirsty or just fed, only vampires with extreme self-control can stop their eyes from turning red. Paul drank Zoey's blood and when I saw him, his eyes turned red. Vampires usually act human until something perks their vampire instincts, like blood, screaming or a challenge like when I was going to tell off Paul his vampire instincts began to take over but he controlled it so he could keep his secret. And you can only see a vampire's fangs when their vampire instinct has completely taken over like when they're hunting so that explains why I couldn't see fangs when I told Paul I was checking for strep throat and put tongue depressors in his mouth."

Wow, when Dawn had a mission, she sought to complete it. All that was pretty convincing.

"I think I believe you," I let out in shock.

May stared at us in disbelief, "Well I refuse to believe anything, until I hear or see some actual proof."

Dawn took May's word as a challenge, "You want proof? I'll get proof."

I was taken aback, "How do you think you're going to do that?"

Dawn winked, "I have a plan."

I wonder if it's too late to send Dawn to a mental asylum…

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

The girls left their dorm.

"They left," a figure whispered.

Drew unlocked their window and he, Ash and Paul sneaked inside their dorm room.

Referring to the girls' previous conversation that they were listening in on, Paul pointed to a book on a small table in the middle of their room.

Drew growled, "They found the damn book."

Paul shook his head in disgust, "And Jimmy wonders why I don't like his girlfriend."

"I'm surprised that the Guard hasn't hunted down Marina and killed her for writing an encyclopedia on vampires, our own kind!" Ash exclaimed.

Drew shushed him, as his ears perked, "One of the girls, May, is coming back."

Ash and Paul were quick to jump out the window. Drew jumped right on time, just as May walked in the room.

The wind blew through the open window.

"Hmm," May wondered to herself, "I don't remember leaving the window open."

* * *

**Misty's POV:**

"So Ash, Drew and Paul usually hang out at that huge oak tree that's a couple miles from the forest; it's like a three minute walk from our dorm," May reported.

"Perfect," Dawn whispered.

"What exactly are you planning?" I asked, totally lost.

"You'll see. Do you have your wireless webcam?"

I fumbled with some stuff on my desk and pulled out an old wireless webcam. My new laptop had one built in, so I didn't need this one.

I handed it to Dawn, who let out an evil laugh.

Where's the number to that mental asylum again?

Dawn took out the USB that connected to the webcam and put it in her laptop.

"Okay," Dawn asked, "Who's coming with me?"

"Not me!" May exclaimed, "Let's say that you're right and Ash, Drew and Paul are vampires than I don't want to be moved to the top of their hit list!"

"I'll come." I walked to the door.

"Then let's go."

"I'll keep watch in case the "vampires" come," May offered.

* * *

Dawn and I ran to the vampire tree. I recognized it as the tree the Three Musketeers were meeting at. Maybe I'll figure out who they are. But what if they are Ash, Drew and Paul.

It would make sense. They're vampires and the Three Musketeers.

But then that would also mean…that they're murderers.

* * *

Dawn, due to her lack of athletic ability besides cheerleading, couldn't climb the tree. And we had to time to waste.

She handed over the webcam, and slickly and quietly I used my monkey skills to climb the tree and set the webcam into place where it could see anyone and anything as long as it was plugged into one of our laptops.

Part one initiated.

The trap was set. Time to catch us some vampires.

* * *

Dawn and I took shifts staying in and watching the camera. There was never a time where the laptop was left with no eyes prying for the evidence of vampires. We've been like this for almost five days.

It was my turn and it was night. Vampire time.

It was twelve and I was ready to give in and get some sleep!

But I promised Dawn and I was curious myself. Oh well, I might as well get some of this homework done.

Criminal Psychology homework. Write a report on Crasher Wake. Sounds simple enough, I pulled a blanket over me and started writing in my notebook.

I was mid-sentence when I noticed something moving on the computer. The webcam was picking up something happening at the tree. I peered out the window and sure enough, there were three figures at the tree.

Three Musketeers or vampires?

I threw CD covers at May and Dawn, which stirred them awake.

"There's something on the webcam," I explained.

Dawn immediately ran over and May came over with widened eyes. I pressed 'Record' on the computer so we could keep the proof.

We could barely see them but Ash, Drew and Paul were definitely there. We could definitely tell their voices.

Ash: Guys, I don't think we should do this.

Paul: Why not? It's just a late night snack.

Drew: (to Paul) You could rephrase that.

Ash: What if I lose control and kill someone?

Drew: That's why this is perfect practice.

Paul: And if you really want practice, you can enslave the troublesome girl and her friends in 202.

May, Dawn and I all exchanged a worried look.

Paul: She knows now, that we're vampires. She figured it out.

Ash: You read her diary again?

Drew: He reads it every day.

Dawn exploded, "He reads my diary?"

May gulped, "I'm more scared that he comes into our room!"

Paul: Anyway I don't understand why I can't hunt during the day.

Drew: (chuckles) We are the Three Musketeers and vampires, the stealthy creatures of the night.

I was in disbelief, "They're vampires."

Dawn bit her lip, "And we are not on good terms in their book."

May," I can't believe it! The brochure didn't mention anything like this!"

Ash: Do you hear something, like mechanical.

Suddenly we saw Paul's face in front of the webcam. He growled and hit it.

And the reception was lost and all we saw was static.

Gulp.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Ash looked around, "Do you hear something, like mechanical?"

Paul's eyes widened and he immediately jumped into the tree, climbing it like cat. He came across a webcam.

He growled and hit the stem of the webcam, causing it to break in half. The stem with the camera attached fell to the ground and landed at Ash's feet.

Paul jumped back down, "Troublesome girl…"

"May and her friends may have learned a little too much," Drew said cautiously, "Let's hope, for their sakes, they didn't."

Ash picked up the broken half of the webcam and turned it to the back. On the back was a sticker that read:

Property of Misty Waterflower.

* * *

"Come on!" May yelled, "We said we'd meet Leaf for lunch at two!"

"Coming!" Dawn, Misty and May walked out the door. Drew was tailing them to make sure they didn't say anything about him, Ash and Paul being vampires.

As they left, Ash slipped in through the window and opened Misty's laptop which sat on the bed.

He pressed the power button and waited it to open, but he was stopped by a password confirmation.

Ash slapped his forehead and searched Misty's desk for a password. There were tons. Obviously she changed her password frequently.

He pressed hint. His hint read: Crush's name. Three letters.

Without thinking, Ash typed instantly typed in something and clicked unlock. He smiled as his own name granted him permission to Misty's computer.

He found the video section and looked through them until he found one labeled Vampires.

He clicked on it and found the conversation that he had had with Drew and Paul the night before.

Ash quickly deleted the video, closed Misty's laptop and escaped through the window.

* * *

Misty, May and Dawn walked back from their lunch.

"Just let me see it once more. I need proof because from what Drew told me, I need confirmation," May explained.

"If we show you, then you have to tell us what happened between you and Drew at lunch," Dawn made a deal with May.

Misty quickly logged in so May and Dawn couldn't see her password. She scrolled through her videos.

"It's not here…" Misty stammered.

May was immediately at Misty's side, "Click on details."

Misty did as she was commanded. All three girls were startled as they read what had become of the video.

**Video deleted. November 26. 2:10 P.M.**

That means someone had come into their room when they were at lunch and deleted the video.

They were being watched.

* * *

"Well, spill what happened at lunch," Dawn urged May.

May sighed and began into her story.

"_Drew is so dreamy! I passed him on the way to Biology and we had eye contact for two whole seconds!" Brianna gushed._

"_Whoa, two whole seconds. It must be love!" Melody sarcastically retorted. She was obviously uninterested._

"_But he is amazing! He," Brianna stared to defend him but May cut her off._

"_Do you want to know the real truth about Drew?"_

_May's statement was cut short as the devil himself appeared and tapped May on the shoulder._

"_May, can I have two minutes of your invaluable time to speak with you?"_

"_Hi Drew!" Brianna squeaked. Drew threw her a fake smile._

_May glared at him as she stood and followed him._

_Drew didn't waste time. "For your sake, don't go around telling everyone what you think you know about me, Ash and Paul."_

"_It's not what I think I know. It's fact. I have proof," May retorted._

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_I am."_

"_Well you shouldn't be," Drew smirked arrogantly at the furious girl._

"_WHY YOU ARROGANT-"_

_May was cut off as Drew shoved a rose in her face._

"_Shut up, you might be arrested for disturbing the peace with that obnoxious voice of yours," Drew said smugly before turning and disappearing out of thin sight._

* * *

**Misty POV:**

Oh no, Ash is walking right towards me and he doesn't seem happy.

Maybe I should turn around. I tried to send a signal to my feet to turn but they stayed walking forward, toward Ash.

As Ash and I started to walk towards each other, I was grabbed gently and taken about 5 miles where I was originally in less than two seconds.

I was staring at Ash's grave face.

"You know." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," I breathed.

Ash dug into his pocket and took out the remains of my once-cherished webcam.

"Drew, Paul and I are vampires, you know that. And yet you're still here."

I nodded, "I'm not scared. I refuse to believe that you would hurt me."

Ash stared at me in disbelief.

I continued," I don't care if you're a vampire. You have a soul. I don't think you're a monster."

"You don't care that I'm a murderer? That I've killed people? That I snuck into your room and deleted your proof?" Ash seemed kind of angry.

"I care about you," I accidently whispered. Please don't let him have heard me.

But he did. Ash stepped closer to me and cupped my cheek in his hand, "Oh Misty…"

Suddenly something face came hit Ash in the mouth. It was so fast I didn't understand what had happened. But a stake lay near Ash. It hit him in the mouth when it was aimed for his neck. It hit his mouth when he moved and Ash was on the ground bleeding.

I immediately went to his side and remembered I could revive him through CPR. I performed it just like I was taught in lifeguard training.

You perform CPR on a human. Vampires don't need CPR. They're immortal. I forgot. And that was my greatest mistake.

As I performed CPR, I accidently cut my lip on Ash's fang and I drank a little of his blood in the process but he began to sit up.

Suddenly Drew was there, analyzing the scene on front of him.

He looked at the stake, "The Guard is here."

Ash managed to clean up his blood, "Where's Paul?"

"He couldn't come. He smelled human blood," Drew explained.

Drew turned to me, "Are you bleeding in your mouth?"

I traced my tongue in my mouth and suddenly I felt a sting. I pressed my fingers against the sting.

There was blood.

"Did you accidently drink some of Ash's blood?"

My mind snapped to the question Drew asked me, "Yeah, it was hard not to."

Drew turned his attention back to Ash, "Did you…"

"Yes," Ash confessed.

Drew breathed hard as if he was trying to control his anger, "We may have a problem."

I remembered what Dawn said when she was explaining vampires.

"…_vampires can turn humans into vampires by exchange of blood. The human and vampire must drink the blood of each other."_

* * *

**End!**

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER FIVE.**

**May and Drew are acting and have to kiss when Drew accidently bites May. Will she meet the same fate as Misty? And Paul is planning something for his Troublesome Girl.**

**REVIEW.**

**Question: Do you think May will turn into a vampire in the next chapter?**


	5. Unraveling

**A/N: No, May won't be turned this chapter. Moonlite Fire, you are correct.**

**Psychological Distress**

_Inspired by Waveripple of Team Sunrise's Hearts of the Night_

**Chapter 5: Unraveling**

"_No time for goodbye he said as he faded away. Don't put your life in someone's hands, they're bound to steal it away... If you want to get out alive, run for your life."_

* * *

"I hate being a vampire!"Misty yelled out loud.

She, Ash, and Paul were at the vampire tree while Drew was hunting. It had been over two months since Ash accidently turned her into a vampire. And she couldn't stand it.

She had to be hidden to The Guard didn't know about her. She couldn't even go home for winter break. She has to stay with Ash, since he was training her and now she was trained and in control and could live with May and Dawn like before; but longed to be human again. She missed that life.

Paul scoffed, "That's your problem."

Misty began to cry, "But I never asked to be one!"

Paul groaned, "Stop that girly crying."

Misty began to cry more and Paul, irritated, got up and left.

Ash put down the sandwich he was eating and scooted over to Misty. He put his arms around her and she sobbed on his chest.

Ash kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry," he promised, "I'll always be here to protect you."

A figure stood watching them from a tree, shaking their head, "That fool is going to cost us everything."

* * *

**MAY POV:**

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes._

"May!" I turned and Drew was calling me on my way to drama.

Drew walked over to me. Ever since Misty was turned into one of the vamps, Dawn and I were always talking to Ash and Drew since they were the only nice ones. Paul always brushed us off, which resulted in a fight between him and Dawn where Dawn almost got bit and turned into Paul's mindless zombie slave.

Drew has been nice and mean to me. It's a complicated relationship. And Brianna has this weird idea that I like him and I'm trying to steal him away from her! As if!

_I should know that you're no good for me. Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out. You're up and you're down, you're wrong when it's right. It's black and it's white. We fight, we break up; we kiss, we make-up._

Drew came over to me and took my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. I liked it too much to mention anything.

_Someone call the doctor, got a case of love bi-polar. Stuck on a roller coaster, can't get off this ride!_

Hot N Cold by Katy Perry was playing on my I-pod. I turned it off and turned my attention to Drew.

"So tell me," I began, "Is there any way to get out of that being your zombie slave of you bite us?"

Drew looked amused, "No. The vampire chooses of they wish the victim to be a slave or not, and after a while the effect will wear off."

"Then could you please stop biting Brianna. It would be nice to eat lunch without having to hear about you," I asked him.

He looked puzzled, "I've never bit Brianna."

"No! Then I'm never have a peaceful lunch," I mourned, hanging my head.

Drew tipped my face up, "Well if it's that terrible to hear about me, then you're welcome to have lunch with me."

"And by lunch you mean…"

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich," he said matter-of –factly.

"Because that's what all vampires eat," I rolled my eyes, sarcastically.

"Of course. Are you retarded?" he asked challenging me.

* * *

Fantina, the drama teacher, clapped her hands, just as we walked in. We quickly let go of our hands.

"Let's begin!" she called, "We will be doing Act I Scene V of Romeo and Juliet."

We all sat down waiting for whoever would be Romeo and Juliet to get their butts on the stage.

Fantina studied us, "For Romeo, I pick…Drew!"

Leaf and I exchanged a look. Of course Drew would be Romeo. Fantina had favoritism toward him.

After Drew walked onto the stage, every girl except for Leaf and I started waving their hands around for Fantina to pick them as Juliet.

Including Brianna. Leaf was about to knock her out with a lunchbox.

Fantina looked over us, "As for Juliet I pick…Leaf!"

Leaf stood and winked at me as she walked over to Fantina and handed her a note.

"Sore throat!" exclaimed Fantina, "Well, I guess you can't perform. I must pick a new Juliet!"

Leaf came and sat back down.

"You don't have a sore throat," I told her.

She smiled, "I know. It's from yesterday but I decided to use it today and it worked!"

Girls began to shout as Fantina was announcing the new Juliet, "May!"

"Huh?" I looked over and discovered that Fantina had picked me to be Juliet. When Drew was Romeo.

Fantina ushered me to the steps of the stage despite my protests.

I headed toward Drew's smug and amused look, who clearly found my resistance extremely hilarious.

Drew whispered to me, "Poor Maybelle doesn't want to act with the big bad vampire."

I gave him an annoyed look, "Why can't you be a nice vampire like Edward Cullen in Twilight?"

"Because he is fictional," was the obvious response I received.

"And go!" Fantina broke our conversation, throwing us scripts.

Something came over me as we started to read. My heart was doing back flips and I had butterflies in my stomach. I didn't like Drew, right?

"Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit." He read the lines smoothly and flowingly. I felt his gaze on me. "If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss."

I still didn't look at him. They were just lines to a play, that's all. It was just part of a grade, nothing more. I repeated this in my head over and over as I started my line.

"Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand, you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss." I kept my face in the script.

More electrical shocks shot up my arm at the word 'kiss', and my fingers twitched. I frowned against the sensation.

"May, look at him!" Fantina barked, very eager. Damn. I mentally decided that I didn't like that woman anymore.

Hesitantly, I removed my eyes from the black, printed words. As soon as I looked from the page, I was bombarded with the green fabric of a t-shirt. He was less than two feet away. Slowly, I moved my gaze upward, and was greeted by intent, focused green eyes. He was so beautiful, especially this close where only the width of a magazine separated us. His cherubic face was absolutely serious, maybe too serious. It was more stoic, passive, even. Even so, his eyes bored into mine, and the intimate and intense feeling it brought threw me off. It even intimidated me a little. I averted my eyes to his hair. His soft-looking, tussled, green hair...dammit.

"Line, Drew." Someone reminded Drew, a guy, maybe Brendan? I then realized I had been staring. How long had I been staring?

But, he had been staring too.

I cleared my throat in embarrassment, and glanced back down at my script to find my next line. What was happening?

"Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?" His voice was husky when he spoke this line. Though, he said this line so naturally, if I hadn't known better, I would have thought he was just talking to me.

But, why would he do that? Of course he wouldn't. What was I to him?

"Yes, pilgrim- they have lips that they're supposed to pray with."

Why didn't this feel strange?

"Come on, more _feeling!_" Our teacher was even more eager now. I felt everyone gaping at us for some reason.

Drew stepped closer now. I jerked back slightly, almost taking a step backwards. What was he doing? He took another step. We were about six inches away from each other now, and his scent drifted to my nose. He smelled _unbearably_ good. "Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do." His tone was somehow deeper, and his expression was still serious. "I'm _praying_ for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair."

Why does this feel natural? It was like I couldn't control myself anymore. I concentrated on Drew, and only Drew.

I urgently tried to regulate my breathing, but I still failed. I strained the muscles in my legs so they wouldn't buckle. I side glanced at Leaf, and I glanced her a look. She instantly knew that I was helpless. She answered me with a look of sympathy. I tried to control my shaking hands, but if anything, they quivered more. The pages of the script I held shook visibly.

I couldn't handle this. I couldn't. I was going to crumble any second.

What was _wrong_ with me?

"Line!" Someone else shouted- a female this time.

I took in a ragged breath. "Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers." My voice was just a whisper. I was helpless.

"Then don't move while I act out my prayer."

"_Kiss her!_" Fantina shouted this time, not in annoyance, but in anticipation.

"No, don't! Not _her_!" One of the female students said in disgust, along with the many pleas from the other girls. I glanced over to them, and they shot fire from their eyes at me. I had seen glares from the female student body when Drew and I were together, but a few of those glares were fiercer than anything I'd ever seen.

Drew leaned his lips and met mine.

Instantly I knew I liked it.

I began to kiss back until I moved my lips up and hit something. Something sharp penetrated the skin on my lips. His fangs. His vampire instincts were kicking in…

I immediately tore back, to the relief of the girls in the room.

Drew looked struck and turned his attention to me.

There was blood coming from my mouth.

"Oh my!" Fantina exclaimed.

Oh no. Blood. I wasn't the biggest fan of blood. It made me sick.

My knees wobbled and as I started to fall, Drew caught me and with a look of approval from Fantina, carried me bridal style to the nurse.

* * *

"You okay?" Drew asked me as Nurse Joy told him to lay me on the bed.

"I'm feeling light-headed, like I'm going to faint," I chokingly replied.

"So you faint at blood and your own for one matter," he sounded amused.

I looked in his eyes and saw my reflection. I looked pathetic. And Drew knew that.

Drew leaned forward, "We never finished that kiss."

Drew kissed me lightly on the lips and everything went black.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

"Well May, now it seems that I am your mindless servant. I sacrifice my will for your dedication. My life is in your hands now," Drew whispered into the ear of the sleeping girl.

May was stuck in her room for the next week. Misty understood after Ash explained to her about the vampire effect, but Dawn was downright pissed.

Misty was reading Cosmo Girl! while Dawn was pacing the room, ranting.

"I can't believe Drew would bite her! I didn't think he was planning that. I thought he was one of the good vampires!"

Misty sighed, "He is, Dawn, he didn't mean it. He and May were kissing,"

Dawn exploded. Obviously no one told her the whole story.

"They were kissing! Well Drew isn't stealing May away from me! They already stole you."

Misty's expression softened, "Oh Dawn…"

Dawn shook her head violently, "I'm giving Drew a piece of my mind."

* * *

"So May scarred you?" Ash asked Drew.

"Yeah, now my life is hers," Drew confessed.

"Well that sucks," Paul added.

"Thanks Paul, you always know how to make me feel so much better," Drew told the purple-haired fiend.

"Oh no…" Paul trailed off, looking ahead.

Drew looked forward and agreed.

Dawn was heading toward them and she was pissed.

Dawns stomped over to them and grabbed Drew by the collar, "How dare you bite May?"

"Accident," Drew muttered.

"Well let me tell you right now, you are not stealing May away from me! You may have gotten Misty, but you can't have May. I won't let you. I refuse to be left alone!" Dawn fairly exploded.

"Insecure, aren't we?" Paul asked Dawn, smugly.

Dawn's anger boiled over and cooled.

She sounded patient, "I don't even know what you're doing here. What do you have to gain?"

"An escape," Ash supplied.

Dawn looked Paul in the eye, "Go back to Transylvania!"

Paul just glared back, and then Dawn's hard gaze softened and she turned and hurried away.

"Ouch," Ash declared.

Drew turned to Paul, "Someone needs to tell you girlfriend, that's the worst insult to give a vampire."

Paul stared after Dawn and growled, "That troublesome girl is NOT my girlfriend."

Drew smirked. "So can I go after her?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"No, she's my type," Paul declared as he turned in another direction.

"In a girl?" Drew persisted.

Paul smirked as he looked back at Drew, "And a victim."

* * *

Dawn walked slowly as she headed back to her dorm.

She remembered what she said to them.

_Dawn looked Paul in the eye, "Go back to Transylvania!" _

Paul's expression, after she said that, there was something in his eyes. She couldn't put her finger on it but that look automatically held her.

She looked forward and two figures appeared waiting for her as quick as a lightning bolt.

Vampires, Dawn concluded.

The real question was were they the good ones like Ash, Drew and occasionally Paul or bad ones or were they part of The Guard.

Drew explained to her and May who The Guard was. They were the protectors of the secret. And they were here, secretly studying Ash, Paul and Drew. Drew figured it out when they tried t shoot Ash for not denying Misty the secret. Now Misty had to stay hidden from them or they might kill her.

The vampires approached Dawn.

One was a guy with a ponytail on the front of his head and he wore a baseball cap backwards. The other was a girl, a beautiful girl with light blue hair styled like May's but in pigtails.

The girl spoke first, "Hello, I'm Marina and this is Jimmy. You're Dawn, correct?"

"That's right," Dawn replied stiffly.

Marina laughed, "No need to be hostile. We are on Ash, Drew and Paul's side. I'm sure you know what side we mean."

"I do, but how do I know you aren't lying?" Dawn demanded, her hostility fading.

"Because I wrote the book that led you to the guys' secret. And I planted that book to you. I've been helping you figure it out, don't you understand?" Marina asked.

Dawn thought back. The book fell from the shelf, the book was opened to the page she needed…

"But why?"

Marina smiled, "Because Ash, Drew and Paul are like my brothers and Misty and Ash, May and Drew and Paul and you are so perfectly matched just like Jimmy and I. I couldn't let the guys lose you."

"You know about May and Misty?"

Jimmy nodded, "And we know Misty is a vampire. We are trusted by The Guard, which is exactly why Misty hasn't been found out yet. We told them that Misty has been brainwashed from what she had been told and Ash was punished."

Paul, at that moment, appeared.

He ignored Dawn and looked at Marina and Jimmy, "Alistair requests our presences."

Jimmy immediately ran off and Marina winked at Paul before following her boyfriend.

Dawn expected him to run off without even looking at her but instead he turned his hard gaze in her, slightly nodded and ran off.

Dawn watched the spot where they departed. Marina's words haunted her thoughts.

"…_Paul and you are so perfectly matched just like Jimmy and I. I couldn't let the guys lose you."_

So Drew would eventually turn May. Dawn decided, Paul wouldn't turn her into a vampire.

She was just gonna have to find a way to turn herself.

* * *

Alistair smiled at the crowd around him. He sat at the head chair of the table while Ash and Jimmy pigged out at the food in front of them, Drew and Marina looked appalled at the former's behavior and Paul came behind them and hit them both on the head, where they returned to etiquette eating and table manners.

"So how has school been?" Alistair asked.

Jimmy rolled his eyes at the boys' responses of "Fine." "Good." and "Humph."

"Met any girls you like?" Alistair questioned.

Paul spit out the water he was drinking.

Marina smiled knowingly at their speechless looks. She turned to Alistair and nodded. He in return, turned to the boys, vowing not to leave them until he got a suitable answer.

Ash smiled, "I have a new girlfriend. She turned into a vampire a couple months ago."

Alistair nodded and looked at Drew, who shrugged, "Mortal. She faints at the sight of her blood."

Alistair smiled at Drew's interest in a girl and turned to Paul who sneered, "None."

"Any girl you looked at for more than 2 seconds or talked to?" Alistair persisted.

Finally Paul sighed, "Troublesome girl," he muttered under his breath but Alistair heard him.

Alistair smiled. His boys finally found someone to be with after almost three hundred years of roaming this world. And Paul was finally learning to love again.

* * *

**May's POV:**

I stirred in my sleep and groggily opened my eyes. I was in my dorm. Dawn and Misty slept soundly around me.

Oh yeah, vampires sleep and eat normal food.

But anyway, it seemed to be like 2 in the morning. I'd been out for a week!

God, Drew.

I turned my head and almost screamed. Stuck in my headboard, like a dagger, was a rose. Obviously Drew had been here.

An envelope hung from where the stem of the rose was stuck in my headboard.

I immediately plucked the rose and put it in a vase with all the other roses that Drew had given me.

Carefully, I opened the envelope. Inside were two pieced of paper.

One was a drawing of me. I was sleeping. Underneath it, in Drew's elegant handwriting, was

_You're adorable when you're sleeping, but you might want to control that drooling problem of yours._

Aw, that's so sweet and rude. In which case, I didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted.

The other was a note from Drew.

_May,_

_I hope you had a pleasant sleep. I enjoyed watching you._

_Since you were out, you missed the gossip of the school. Everyone thinks we are an item. I don't think we should disappoint them. You're welcome to be my girlfriend. And watch out. I think Paul is up to something, so keep an eye out on Dawn. I'll see you tomorrow. Till then, sweet dreams._

_-DH_

So it looks like I am now the girlfriend of Drew Hayden. Definitely didn't see that coming. I smiled to myself as I neatly laid Drew's note in my drawer.

* * *

I looked at the window and saw a shadow. I stood and walked near.

"Drew?" I called.

I walked closer and closer to the window when the shadow appeared in my room and it wasn't Drew.

It was Paul.

He looked scary. His normal stone hard face was growling and his eyes flashed blood red. He looked like a vicious animal.

"I'm getting sick of this meddling," he snarled toward me, "I may not be able to do anything to you or Misty but there is still one of you who has been left unprotected."

Paul shot a malicious smirk toward Dawn and disappeared, his tracks covered by the darkness of the night.

* * *

**END! God, dang. That was intense. **

**Chapter 6: Paul partners up with Dawn for a criminal psychology project and Paul gets her alone. When they are alone, can Dawn outsmart the vampire and backfire Paul's plan to save her own life?**

**Review!**

**and the question this time is who was the figure at the beginning of the story who was watching Ash comfort Misty? CYBER COOKIES!**


	6. Glare

**A/N: The answer is…Jimmy! You'll figure out why in this chapter; he's not evil, he just doesn't approve.**

**And I'd like to thanks Waveripple of Team Sunrise's reviews. I simply loved them; it means a lot and sorry for stealing Leaf from you but in my defense I wanted to end my story with a dance and then I read your last chapter and you ended it with a dance!**

**Psychological Distress**

_Inspired by Waveripple of Team Sunrise's Hearts of the Night_

**Chapter 6: Glare**

"_I can't escape this hell...but I'm still caged inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself. So what if you can see the darkest side of me. No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe, it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal. I can't escape myself."_

* * *

Paul walked up to Ash with a blank expression as Ash was hammering something to a tree.

Paul sighed, "I know I'm going to regret asking this but what the hell are you doing?"

Ash's response was simple. "I'm trying to nail jello to this tree."

Paul was turned and walked away.

"Hey!" Ash called after him, "Don't you want to know why?"

Paul rolled his eyes, "I told you I would regret asking you that question."

* * *

**Dawn's POV:**

I'm angry. No, I'm fucking pissed off!

Ash and Misty have been dating for four months and now May and Drew have announced that they are a couple. It is so obvious that May is head over heels in love with him.

Why don't I have a boyfriend!

It's so weird now! May is always with Drew. Misty is always with Ash. Leaf has been hanging out more with Gary. Brianna is in fucking denial that Drew and May are dating. Zoey is obsessed with Paul; but no surprise there since he's turned her into his little zombie servant thing. Are me and Melody the only sane people?

At least Drew hasn't turned May yet. If he had, I think I would have burst into flames.

Ever since my encounter with Jimmy and Marina, I've been thinking about what Marina said.

Paul and I? That dude hates me! Or wants to suck my blood.

And I'm not such a big fan of him either.

* * *

Criminal Psychology again, just like every day. And I want to claw my eyes out, just like every day. But today I'm still pissed.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Roark began his lecture, "Today you all will partner up in twos and write a report on who you think, of those that we have studied so far, has the darkest mind. Your options are Crasher Wake, the Forest Vampire, the Carnivorous Couple, or the Elder."

I looked around and everyone was already in their groups. Gary and Brendan. May and Drew. Ash and Misty.

That leaves me with Conway. I sighed as he walked over to my desk, but Paul appeared in the desk in front of me and was facing me.

"Would you like to be my partner?" he probed, his face stone cold..

Well my options are a mean vampire or a creepy nerd.

I think I'm gonna take my chances.

I smiled at him. "Sure," I mused, "I'd just love to be your partner."

He seemed to catch the sarcasm that was dripping from my tongue and sneered.

Roark clapped his hands, "So has everyone picked a person. I'm coming around with the sign-up sheet."

"Yeah," Brendan called.

"We're doing Crasher Wake," Gary added.

"And why is that. Why do you think he has the darkest mind?" Roark question the two trouble-making students.

"Because of him, we are stuck in here. What kind of a sick person does that?" Gary exclaimed while Brendan chuckled where Roark couldn't see him.

I cracked a smile as I looked at Brendan and Gary. It faded as I noticed Paul watching me out of the corner of my eye, "So who should be do our project on?"

"The Forest Vampire," he immediately replied.

"Why? They don't even know who the person was. It was a cover-up name like Jack the Ripper."

Paul just pointed to himself and I understood.

"You killed over 206 people?" I hissed.

"I had help," he shrugged, "But I killed the most."

"Are you proud of that?"

"I'm a vampire," he stared at me, "I kill people. I drink blood. It's what I do."

I sat silently. I think I hurt his feelings.

He continued to stare at me, "Anyways there are more vampires here besides Ash, Drew and me."

"I know," I whispered, "There's Jimmy and Marina, but they don't go to the school."

Paul looked surprised, "There's also two more that go to this school. They date and you happen to be very good friends with them. Misty knows who they are."

"Leaf and Gary?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Seems you have a tendency to attract vampires," he chuckled at my shock.

Obviously Gary heard using his super vampire hearing sense and was towering above me and Paul in two seconds flat.

"You told her," Gary faced Paul. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, you heard." Paul replied.

Gary smiled at me, "So Dawn, what do you think?"

"I honestly can't believe it. Why don't you hang out with Ash, Drew and Paul?" I tipped my head.

Gary jeered, "Those prunes; they're so boring that it makes me want to cry."

I stifled a laugh and Paul glared at me and then Gary. Gary flinched at Paul's glare.

"Leave," Paul commanded Gary, through clenched teeth.

* * *

School was done for the day and I sat around the dorm watching my favorite drama, The Corsula Cove.

May and Misty were out with Ash and Drew.

There was a knock at the window and I turned and saw Paul sitting on the ledge, ushering me to follow him.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all….

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

All but one of the vampires sat in Alistair's house. And one mortal.

Drew, Gary, Marina, Jimmy, Ash, Misty, Leaf and the only human, May sat in the living room, discussing a plan of action.

Something had to be done about The Guard.

"Which members are here, exactly?" Gary asked Jimmy.

Jimmy rolled back his shoulders, "Only Sebastian now, Marina and Leaf were able to persuade Fiona to leave and go back to the castle. But we all know Sebastian will never give up; he almost killed Ash."

Misty winced as she recalled the memory. It was because of her that Ash almost died.

Marina looked at Gary and Leaf, "This is why we vampires need to stick together, for once."

May tipped her head, "Yeah Leaf, why is it that you and Gary act like humans and don't hang out with the vamps?"

Leaf smiled at Misty and May, "Sorry we didn't tell you but we just wanted to be human again or at least feel like it. I didn't want to be a vampire and I hated it at first. I changed Gary so I would always have someone to be with me. I love him."

Gary kissed her forehead.

May smiled at them and Drew watched her out of the corner of his eye.

Jimmy pretended to barf and Marina hit his head.

Drew cleared his throat, "Anyway, there are eight known vampires in this region known by The Guard; and that's me, Ash, Paul, Marina, Jimmy, Leaf, Gary and Alistair. Misty still isn't known and we need a way to get Sebastian off our tracks. I saw him sneaking around last night; he knows we didn't brainwash Misty and he's out to get proof so The Guard can vote to cut off all our heads."

Marina agreed, "And it's only a matter of time before Dawn gets turned into a vampire."

Ash gave Marina a look, "Paul would never turn Dawn nor do I think any of us would."

Marina shrugged, "Dawn is one smart cookie. Paul does want to drink her blood; Dawn is smart enough to use that to her advantage. And Paul does have a thing for her, whether he admits it or not."

Gary, Ash, Drew and Jimmy immediately stood and asked the same question.

"Where's Paul?"

* * *

Drew, Jimmy and Gary went in search of Paul while Ash resumed to nailing jello to the tree.

Gary and Jimmy stopped to watch Ash.

Gary shook his head, "Why man?"

Ash looked up, "Why what?"

Jimmy put a hand on Gary's shoulder, "Leave him be, I think this is the one time I've seen Ash concentrate on something for more than 2 minutes."

Gary rolled his eyes and Jimmy and he took off again.

* * *

The girls remained in Alistair's house.

Misty nudged Leaf, "So what's up with the whole story of vampire's at Bell's Academy?"

May agreed, "Yeah, what's the background on you vamps?"

Marina drank some water, "Okay Alistair was a vampire on the run. The Guard was hunting him down for going on an extreme killing spree and almost exposing our secret."

May opened her mouth to ask why but Leaf beat her to it, "The Guard killed his wife and half-vampire son and he went crazy."

Marina continued, "Alistair is highly respected by The Guard because he is considered one of the elders, so they let him off the hook from going psycho. Anyway Alistair wanted to feel the love of a son again so he turned Drew and Ash. Ash and Drew were friends when they were young. They were orphans because they're parents died in a world war, so Alistair thought it was okay to turn them. Leaf and I met Alistair when we were in school to becoming nuns during the Renaissance. Then he turned Leaf and I so Drew and Ash would never be without the love of a woman. I guess he thought we would marry them but we became like brother and sister. Then Paul joined us. We don't know who created him; when we found him, he was a confused, irrational vampire who didn't understand. Alistair took him in and trained him, but Paul couldn't love. It's a thing when you become a vampire about how you are treated by your creator; you have a bond with them. Alistair treated us with love, our bond became a father-daughter/son relationship but Paul woke up an abandoned vampire without knowing why this happened and who did this to him and why they didn't care to wait for him. That's why he's so cold to those he doesn't trust."

Marina paused to take a sip of water and carried on with her tale, "So then we were in art school in Italy in the later part of the King Henry VIII's rule and that's when I met Jimmy. Vampires are rich in whatever time and we don't have to work and we definitely can't work because we look sixteen so we just went to school over and over. Our law is that we young ones can't turn a mortal into our kind or let anyone know who we are. It was so hard to resist. Jimmy began to court me and we were just like Ash and Misty before Misty turned and how May and Drew are. But then a disease came around and Jimmy caught it and was going to die. I went to his deathbed and right when I sensed him about to die, I turned him. I couldn't help myself. I was in love with him and we got married. Alistair was glad that I found a husband and The Guard was impressed by Jimmy's skill. He's one of the ten members along with me. He knows all the secrets, all the plans and goes on missions if necessary."

Leaf took on the story now, "Well I was extremely jealous that Marina found a husband. I longed to feel love. I wanted to be human and fall in love and die with whoever I fell in love with. Sappy love story, I know. When Elizabeth I came to rule, Marina and I were some of her ladies in waiting. Drew, Jimmy and Ash were part of her court along with Gary. That's where I met him. I wasn't impressed by him at first. He was a huge player back in that time. He came after me a little while after I joined the court but I didn't even give him the time of day. It was actually pretty funny. But there was something about him. I couldn't let his interest wander. I liked him; didn't know why but I did. He began to court me and Elizabeth was thinking about marrying him (after Drew and Ash both faked their death to get out of marrying her and she couldn't marry Jimmy because he was already married. Drew, Ash and Gary were the only non-married guys in her court) but I couldn't let that happen. I turned Gary into a vampire. Then we spread a rumor that the disease that killed Ash and Drew also killed me, Gary, Marina and Jimmy. The Guard also approved of Gary because of his wit. He's a trained assassin. He is sent to kill for The Guard."

Misty smiled, "Nice story."

May had questions, "So who exactly is in The Guard?"

Leaf bit her tongue trying to think, "There is Marina, Jimmy, Gary, Paul, Fiona, Kendall, Logan, Dakota, Natalie and Sebastian who you are about to meet."

Marina ushered Misty in the bathroom as there was a knock at the front door.

* * *

A guy about seventeen walked in. He was tall and had green eyes and gelled blond hair. He was dressed in a black collared shirt and black pants. So this was Sebastian, one of the most ruthless member s of The Guard.

May had to admit, he was pretty good looking.

Sebastian nodded toward Leaf and Marina, "Leaf. Marina." He had a deep voice. The scary kind of voice.

He turned his attention to May, "Who's this?"

May pretended to not know what was happening as she looked curiously at the stranger and Marina.

"This is May, Drew's girlfriend."

Leaf nodded and mouthed Human to him.

Sebastian caught Leaf's hint and smirked as he approached May. He cupped her face in his hand.

"Well, I must say, Drew's girlfriend is very pretty."

Just then Drew walked in the door and grabbed Sebastian by his collar and flung him away from May. He smiled at May before he turned and glared at the blond-haired vampire.

"Sebastian," Drew acknowledged.

"Nice girlfriend you have there. You know you want to," Sebastian laughed at Drew's anger.

"I have more self-control," Drew coolly replied to the laughing assassin.

"I don't think you do and when you do," Sebastian leaned in so May couldn't hear, "I'll kill you and take you little girlfriend and make her my own girlfriend or wife."

Sebastian laughed and turned to Marina and Leaf and nodded them a goodbye before sparing Drew with one last smirk and walking out the door.

* * *

Marina and Jimmy were walking in the forest, talking about the guys, the girls and The Guard.

Jimmy massaged his temples, "I like them, but it is way too risky."

Marina stood and looked at him, "The guys are in love. They love these girls. Why not just let them be together."

"They can't be together Marina! All this is just more trouble on us and honestly it's kind of stupid."

Marina blinked and breathed in, "Stupid? Do you realize that this stupid thing that the guys are doing with those girls is exactly what I did with you! And that is exactly what everyone told me about you. But I didn't give up! You know why? Because I thought you were worth it. I'm not letting them give up either."

Marina stomped off, leaving Jimmy to think over his words.

"Dammit, I'm an idiot. I really need to think before I talk."

* * *

**Dawn's POV:**

_How can I decide what's right, when you're clouding up my mind?_

Paul and I had finished our project on The Forest Vampire, which was pretty much all about him. Paul also revealed that The Carnivorous Couple are Marina and Jimmy and the Elder is Paul's 'dad', Alistair.

So almost all serial killers are vampires. That's nice to know.

So know Paul and I were sitting in front of a cave.

_How did we get here? Well, I think, I know. The truth is hiding in your eyes and it's hanging on your tongue just boiling in my blood. But you think I can't see what kind of man you are. If you're a man at all._

Paul leaned closer to me and inhaled as if he was intoxicated by my smell.

"You smell…"

Lavish? Nice? Good?

"Delicious," he finished.

And it clicked to me. He was going to bite me.

Paul was ready to sink his fangs into my neck when I turned my head and lowered my head and I made him kiss my mouth. His fangs penetrated to sink on the inside of my mouth and started to drink. Perfect.

Before I became a zombie slave, I had to do something. I bit down on his lip and I tasted blood.

Take that Paul.

Paul realized what was happening and withdrew.

He looked at me in shock, "You didn't…"

_Do you see what we've done? We're gonna make such fools of ourselves._

"But I did," I smiled showing him the newly growing fangs in my mouth.

He leaned his head back and hit the cave wall. Hard.

"Well I guess now, I'll have to train you," Paul said.

"Why?"

"You're a vampire. You'll be corrupt if I, your creator, don't train you."

"How do know I'll be corrupt?" I asked.

"Because," Paul brushed the hair away from his forehead, "that happened to me. My creator turned me and left. But I was corrupt; I went on a killing spree. I was an animal. That's when I got the name of the Forest Vampire. Creator and vampire have a bond. I have a bond with my creator, even though I don't know who they are and now you and I have a bond."

"You're silly Paul," I laughed.

He sneered, "Why is that?"

I slid closer to him, enjoying every moment of his discomfort, "We already had a bond."

I leaned my head up to kiss his lips and he began to kiss back. A surprise actually.

_I think I know. I think I know. There is something I see in you. It might kill me; I want it to be true._

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Jimmy, Gary and Drew arrived at the cave where they saw Dawn and Paul making out. Full on.

They stood there, blinking.

"We should just go," Gary decided.

Drew nodded in approval, "Yeah."

Jimmy began to walk away with them, "Marina was right. Dawn's smart. She turned herself into a vampire and got a boyfriend."

* * *

"Okay Ash, I have to know. Why the hell are you trying to nail jello to this tree," Drew asked.

Drew, Misty, Paul, Dawn, May, Leaf, Gary, Marina and Jimmy were watching what Ash and what he spent all day trying to do.

Trying to nail jello to a tree. That was out of whack, even for Ash.

"Well," Ash explained, "I realized by observation that the density of the nail would penetrate the outer layer of the jello and when it was fully attached to the tree would do an one hundred and eighty degree spin thus contradicting the law of gravity but if you look at the physical aspect of it then after the spin the jello would condense and move around the nail to fall in one shape on this grass. I'm just testing this hypothesis."

Everyone blinked as they stared at Ash.

Paul shook his head, "Maybe there is some hope for you."

Gary looked like his head was about to explode. He spoke very slowly, "He said so many words I don't understand."

"And," Ash finished, "I want to see if it makes the 'PLOP' noise like in cartoons," Ash said innocently with a stupid grin either plastered or painted on his face.

Jimmy laughed, "Typical Ash."

Drew smacked his forehead. He addressed Misty, "Do you have your mallet on you?"

Misty had an amused look on her face, "Not at the moment, no."

They all watched tense fully as the jello spun 180 degrees and….

Smashed to the ground in many uneven pieces.

"NOOOOO," Ash cried.

They all laughed.

_**This is to one last day in the shadows, and to know a brother's love. This is to New York City angels and the rivers of our blood. This is to all of us…all of us.**_

* * *

A figure hid in the shadows of the forest watching the teenage vampires and the human girl.

"So what do we have here?" the figure asked, smirking.

* * *

**End! **

**I disown all songs in this chapter. (Besides the normal Three Days Grace Song, as always. Decode by Paramore and Angels on the Moon by Thriving Ivory)**

**I think this was a good chapter. Ikarishipping. Jimmy's opinion of the situation. Leaf and Gary's secret identities as vampires. The vampire's background stories. More info and members of The Guard. Introduction to our important OC [Sebastian]. And adding some humor with Ash and the jello.**

**Chapter 7: Sebastian follows Misty around and discovers that she is indeed a vampire. Ash needs to stop him before he tells the rest of The Guard.**

**Review! And the question this time is who was the figure in the last scene watching the vamps and May? It is pretty obvious.**


	7. Decision

**A/N: The answer is the ruthless Sebastian.**

**Psychological Distress**

_Inspired by Waveripple of Team Sunrise's Hearts of the Night._

**Chapter 7: Decision**

"_Everyone's got a place to be, but there's no room for me. Am I to blame when the guilt and the shame hang over me? Like a dark cloud that chases you down in the pouring rain. It's so hard to find someone who cares about you; when it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you."_

* * *

"We have a problem," Drew declared as he appeared where all the other vampires were standing, covered by the shade of the huge oak tree, their vampire tree.

Paul, who was sitting, leaned his head against the tree. Dawn was sleeping on his shoulder.

"What now?" he yawned.

Jimmy and Marina ran towards them and stood next to Drew.

Jimmy glanced at Ash and Misty, "Sebastian has summoned The Guard and they will be here in a few days; all of them except for Kendall, who was trialed for treason and executed."

"Obviously Sebastian has found the proof and evidence that Misty is a vampire and The Guard must vote to keep her alive or kill her. If they kill her then Ash will also be punished. And we also have the problem of Dawn being a vampire. If they smell her than they'll vote on her life, as well," Marina offered to the confused looks.

Gary scoffed, "How the hell do we cover up Dawn's smell? It's really distinct."

Paul lifted a lock of Dawn's damp hair and inhaled, "Strawberry."

Leaf looked worried as Jimmy yelled, "Seriously! We are in deep shit. If we're caught then they will probably vote to cut off our heads and you know Natalie is not fond of new vampire girls. It's every vampire for themselves."

* * *

**Misty's POV:**

Oh no; this is all because Sebastian saw Ash and I. How could I be so careless and act like a vampire in public. Oh why?

_**You're the direction I follow to get home.**_

_Ash and I were walking back from hunting. He was joking around about the prom. I asked him if he could dance._

"_You don't believe I can dance?" Ash asked._

_I shrugged, "Well it just doesn't seem like you did."_

"_Want me to prove it?" _

_Ash held out his hand._

_What the hell? One dance won't hurt anyone, except maybe Ash's pride._

_I extended my hand and met his soft fingers as they intertwined with mine. He gently pulled me closer and I could feel the heat radiating from him. His hand was pressed against my back and I laid my hand upon his shoulder._

_**And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around.**_

_I stifled a laugh and smiled at him. I can't believe he is actually doing this. He led me and we danced on the flat green field next to the tree in the dissolving sunset. _

_It was pretty romantic._

_**Don't mind me if I get weak in the knees cause you have that affect on me. You do…**_

_I looked down and saw my knees wobbling. Ash made me feel nervous like when you first talk to the guy that you really like._

_I stared into his chocolate brown eyes. Ash's face was nice and grinning. Like always, Ash is never unhappy._

_He twirled me and as I spun all the way he pulled me closer and planted a small kiss on my lips._

_**Every time we kiss I can't think straight but I'm okay.**_

_In shock, I almost fell backwards but Ash caught me._

"_Whoa," he laughed, "You're okay, right?"_

_I smiled, "Of course. I'm with you, am I not?"_

_He winked, "Everyone's afraid if this vampire."_

_**Meant to be together, meant for no one but each other. You love me, I love you harder.**_

_We're so perfect for each other. No one has to know about me as long as I'm with Ash. Being a vampire isn't so bad after all._

_**Months going strong now…**_

_Suddenly Ash stopped and gripped my arm in alarm._

_**Unconditional, unoriginal. Always by my side.**_

"_What's wrong?" I whispered._

_Ash just stayed frozen and began to inhale. He smelled something._

_And I did too. A vampire and not one that I recognized. _

_Ash gulped, "Sebastian. Misty, run now and if he goes after you, come back to me. I'll fight him. I won't let them hurt you."_

_My nose began to sting and I nodded, gave him a small kiss and ran away but as I looked back, there was a figure behind Ash and that figure was Sebastian._

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Misty winced beside Ash and he knew. She thought it was her fault. But it wasn't.

It was his. He knew all the rules. He knew Sebastian. And yet, he still was careless.

_Ash gulped, "Sebastian. Misty, run now and if he goes after you, come back to me. I'll fight him. I won't let them hurt you."_

_Misty nodded, gave him a small kiss and took off running. _

"_Ash," a voice called from behind._

_Ash and turned and met the green eyes of Sebastian. "Sebastian."_

_Sebastian turned his eyes after Misty's figure, "You turned that girl into a vampire. Don't deny it. The Guard will just jump for joy to hear that Ash Ketchum, one of the two vampires who declined to join The Guard has broken a law and turned his girlfriend into a vampire."_

"_Sebastian, you have it all wrong," Ash stared._

"_And now!" Sebastian interrupted, "I have the proof that you weren't punished. That girl wasn't brainwashed and Marina is a traitor. Marina did a lot to keep your secret. She tricked Fiona and had me going for a while. Her efforts will be her cause when she will be trialed for treason and beheaded."_

"_Don't harm Marina. If anyone is to blame, it's me." Ash begged. Marina couldn't die for his sake. _

"_Blame you…" Sebastian thought out loud, "I like it. Kill you."_

_Sebastian flashed Ash a look of victory, "I guess now, I summon The Guard, and we can send you to your doom. But I guess they have to come after Kendall's trial."_

_Sebastian turned and Ash, unsure what to do, ran and tackled him to the ground. _

"_Ash!" Sebastian yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_Ash turned Sebastian and punched him in his face. He couldn't let Sebastian tell The Guard that Misty was a vampire._

"_You won't tell anyone anything," Ash hissed at the shocked face under him._

_Sebastian hit Ash in his side and Ash rolled off him, screeching with pain. _

_Sebastian stood and looked at Ash, "Pathetic."_

_Then he ran off, leaving Ash to wallow in his mistakes and misery._

* * *

Jimmy took Paul aside, "We may have to let The Guard also know about Dawn."

Paul unscrewed a bottle cap from a water bottle and drank. "Why?"

"Well it'll give them more trust of us and it'll give us less of negative thing after Misty and we know that no harm will come to Dawn as long as you marry her. Spouses of The Guard are allowed to live."

Paul grunted in approval, "Fine but what about May. It's a matter of time before Drew turns her."

Jimmy smelled the air, "Speak of the devil."

Drew arrived at the spot where Jimmy and Paul stood, "What about May?"

Dawn showed up at Paul's side, "Ha, what a stalker Drew."

Drew ignored her and turned his eyes to question Jimmy's, "What about May?" he repeated.

Jimmy put a hand in Drew's shoulder, "Will you turn her?"

Drew looked at him, baffled, "Are you insane? Of course not!"

Jimmy gave Paul a look and Paul nodded.

Paul cleared his throat, "Drew, Dawn, leave us," he commanded.

Dawn and Drew exchanged a confused look at Paul's forcefulness and took their leave.

"We must vote on May as well, just in case."

"But Drew said he wouldn't turn her!" Jimmy interjected, "And nothing against her, but I disapprove of her bring turned at all."

"Drew can't control himself around her. He'll give in to her wishes and if he doesn't, she might pull a Dawn and turn herself."

Jimmy nodded, "I still don't like it. Our lives are in danger."

Paul breathed in, staring out into the woods, "The Guard is near. We must prepare."

"Paul, one more thing," Jimmy paused, with a sly smile.

"Yes?" Paul asked annoyed.

"How did Dawn trick the most valued and unable to be distracted member of The Guard?"

"No more questions," Paul said before he paused, smirking, "She has a power over me that is how."

* * *

**Misty POV:**

_You never go, you're always here, suffocating me, under my skin. I cannot run away._

I hugged Ash tight. The Guard had arrived. I watched them as they entered Alistair's house.

Leaf, Gary, Marina, Jimmy, Drew, May, Dawn, Paul, Alistair, Ash, Sebastian and I stood around as they walked in.

Marina, Jimmy, Gary, Paul, Fiona, Kendall, Logan, Dakota, Natalie and Sebastian were the members of The Guard.

Kendall was recently executed. Marina, Jimmy, Gary, Paul and Sebastian were already here.

Fiona had long brown curly hair and a sympathetic smile as she walked in. She wore jeans and a white tight shirt with a purple vest over it and a French purple hat on her head.

Logan was laughing as he walked in. He had brown curly hair and a boyish face that looked too cute; but he acted like Gary. Definitely a player vampire. He wore a light blue polo and beige pants.

Dakota was small but definitely the girl you didn't want to mess with. She has long blonde hair tied in a bun and wore a thick layer of black eyeliner. Her eyes were fierce and irritable. She wasn't happy to be here.

_Fading slowly….._

I head a clack of heels as Natalie entered the room, your typical drama queen. Her black hair was tied tight into a ponytail without a hair out of place. And she wore designer. I looked her up and down. Head to toe, she was dressed in Prada. With designer black high-heeled boots. He black eyes were unfriendly and her young, beautiful face was angry and scowling.

Natalie scanned the room and her eyes landed on Dawn, May and finally me. She looked me, scrunched her nose in disgust and went to whisper to Dakota.

Even with my super-hearing, I couldn't hear them until I heard Fiona speak curtly to Natalie, "Really Natalie. They seem fine, and talented at that. Don't be so insecure. And just so you know, the blue-haired girl who isn't that bad is the one who stole your precious Paul away."

Natalie's nostrils flared as she turned to Dawn, who was leaning into Paul and telling him something to which he smirked. He said something and she giggled, very flirtatiously.

Dakota watched Natalie, shake her head in denial.

I rolled my eyes; my life is in the hands of them? Might as well introduce me to the lord right now.

_I know it's already over now. Nothing left to lose, loving you all day. I know it's already over, already over now._

* * *

I entered a small room where I was told by Leaf, Ash by my side. May and Dawn followed. It was time for our trails.

Paul stood, "First we will vote for Dawn."

Natalie sneered, "Of course."

Dawn raised her eyebrow at the girl.

Fiona smiled, "Who was your creator?"

"Easy, Paul," Dawn replied, with no fear.

Paul got a couple of curious looks.

"He's my boyfriend," Dawn supplied to the faces.

Paul got even more curious faces.

Logan looked over at Dawn and smiled, "So what talents do you have?"

Dawn smiled back, politely, "I can design, make clothes, spy, investigate, sneak around and I'm especially good at manipulating people."

Logan's face was serious, "Manipulate? How so?"

"Why don't you come down here and I'll show ya?" Dawn asked, flirtatiously.

Logan stood, smirking but Dakota pulled him back to his seat, "She was manipulating you, stupid."

Paul sighed, "That's how she got me to turn her, sort of."

Jimmy cleared his throat, "Time to vote. Shall we keep her alive?"

Paul looked at Dawn with a look of longing, "Yes."

Marina smiled at Dawn, "Yes."

Jimmy looked at Paul, "Yes."

Gary nodded, "Sure, It'll be nice to have someone to bully."

Logan smirked, "If Paul doesn't kill you first. And I vote yes, she's safe anyway."

Fiona smiled, "Yes."

Dakota looked at Natalie, "Yes."

It was Sebastian's turn, "Yes." Dawn and I both raised our eyebrows. Why the heck would Sebastian vote yes?

Sebastian flashed a mischievous smile toward Dawn and she frowned.

Natalie scoffed, "No."

Paul leaned forward to look at Natalie, "Well too bad. Dawn won't be executed. Misty's trail will be in five minutes."

* * *

Marina spoke softly, "Bring Misty in."

Ash held my hand as I walked forward to be evaluated. I could really use a wish right now.

Logan must have felt sympathy for me because his voice was kind and soft, "Misty, what are your talents."

I bit my lip, "I am really athletic and pretty smart. I'm fast and a good fighter. My plans are well-thought out and they don't fail, I got revenge on Gary-"

Paul looked at Gary, "Really?"

Gary shrugged, "I pissed her off and she snuck into my room and planted a bucket of paint on the door. When I opened it, I got hit. My hair was orange for three days!"

I finished my 'defense', "I'm flexible and not scared of anything."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Not scared of anything," he asked, "Are you not scared at this very moment?"

"No," I said, firmly. I stood my ground. If I was going down, I was going down with a fight.

Jimmy threw a bottle at Sebastian, "Will you quit harassing her? If she lives, I hope she goes after you."

Fiona clapped her hands, "Time to vote! Should she live?"

Marina started, "Yes."

Jimmy agreed, "Yes."

Paul looked at Dawn who gave him a 'you better vote yes' look, "Yes."

Sebastian sneered, "No."

Logan rolled his eyes at Sebastian, "No."

Dakota shook her head, "No."

Natalie sighed, "No."

Are you serious? 4 no's?

Fiona gave Misty a sympathetic look, "Yes."

A tie….

Gary looked around, "Oh I make the deciding vote? Bet you wish you didn't throw orange paint in my hair huh Misty? Well even thought I had orange hair for three days-"

"Can you just get on with it?" screeched Natalie.

"Misty is my bud so yeah," Gary finished quickly.

I sighed with relief and gave Gary a big smile. He winked; a sign that he had my back the whole time.

Small tears formed in my eyes. I was safe. Ash was safe. And everything would be back to normal again…well normal for vampires.

Marina stood, "Hold on. Jimmy, Paul, Gary, Logan, and Sebastian have spoken and they had voted whether Misty should be asked to join The Guard." Marina turned to me, "Misty, you are invited to join The Guard, do you accept or decline."

I saw the look on Sebastian's, Natalie's and Dakota's faces. I knew exactly what to say.

"Yes," I smiled.

Sebastian looked at me, venomously. Natalie looked disgusted. Dakota followed Natalie's lead. Logan gave me a smile and Fiona gave me a thumbs-up.

I jumped up and down and gave Ash a hug, who in return had a huge silly grin on his face.

* * *

We were safe, for this moment. Logan came over to me, "Sorry for the no, but you seem a lot like Kendall but better. It's just we couldn't have another Kendall in The Guard."

"What happened with Kendall?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later tonight," he promised, "The next trail is tomorrow."

"Next trial?"

Suddenly Jimmy stood up, "May's trial will be tomorrow. Everyone get some rest."

May and Drew both turned from where they were walking out; Drew, angry and May, struck with horror.

Paul took Drew by the shoulder and led him out to talk to him.

Dawn and I were at May's side, for her support.

"What? But I'm not even a vampire!" May screamed, dismayed.

* * *

**End!**

**Next chapter: The Guard makes it hard for May and Drew to be together and May's trail takes place.**

**In the B-story: Prom is only three weeks away.**

**I disown all songs (6 months By Hey Monday and Already Over by Red)**

**Review and the QUESTION IS: Why do you think Kendall was executed? **

**The answer is revealed next chapter but I want to see what you guys think.**

**REVIEW! And there's only three more chapters left.**


	8. Execution

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm still stuck in Michigan but I thought I owed you all a new chapter. My plans for this story are at home. And as for the question, you will find out in this chapter. We go into depth in Sebastian's past and why he is the way he is now. By the way, Kendall is a girl.**

**Psychological Distress:**

_Inspired by Waveripple of Team Sunrise's Hearts of the Night._

**Chapter 8: Execution**

"_On the ground I lay motionless in pain, I can see my whole life flashing before my eyes…I will not die. I will survive. I will not die. I'll wait here for you. I feel alive when you're beside me. I will die; I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying."_

* * *

"I told you. Clearly. Don't involve May in any of this." Drew spoke to Paul through clenched teeth.

Paul looked his companion in the eye, "Jimmy and I couldn't take any chances. Okay, Misty and Dawn and you, the three main people May loves, are vampires. She'll want to be turned. Or she'll pull a Dawn and change herself. It's just a precaution."

"I don't care!" Drew yelled. "I fucking told you and Jimmy to fuck off. I told you to leave May alone. What if they vote no? Huh? She'll die unnecessarily!"

"So you do care," Paul smirked.

"So what if I do? It's injustice to kill her for no reason."

"Look Drew. Here is the vote: those loyal to you will vote yes while those who aren't will vote no. And then we have people like Fiona, Dakota and Logan."

"Explain." Drew did not believe anything. Not while May's life was on the line.

"Fiona will choose what she thinks is right. Dakota will go based on Natalie but sometimes she will express her own opinion. And Logan votes on the similarities the one being judged has on others and previous vampires who have fallen."

"So why does the choice of May's death lay in my hands?" Drew asked sarcastically.

"This all has to do with you Drew! You declined to be part of The Guard so those like Natalie and Logan are still resentful towards you. And Sebastian thinks you have betrayed him!"

"Because of what happened with Kendall? He thinks that you and Ash have betrayed him as well! But he still voted yes for Dawn."

"Yes," Paul's eyes grew soft, "But she would live anyway. I'm going to marry her. But for you and Ash, he wants the both of you to suffer like he had to for betraying him."

"So he will vote to kill May because Kendall was killed. You betrayed him as well! Where's your punishment. I don't see Dawn's head being passed around!"

"Sebastian will never trust me again."

"If something happens to May, I will show no mercy. On anyone," Drew huffed before returning to May's side.

* * *

**May's POV:**

"WAHHHHHHH!"

I wailed. Why was this happening!

Dawn rubbed my back. Marina and Leaf were cooking all sorts of food to cheer me up. Misty was pacing the room, trying to come up with a plan to get out of this.

"I'm going to die!"

All four of them looked at me.

"No." was all Dawn had to say.

Leaf nodded, "This is unfair. They can't do this."

"We've never done this before. So why now," Marina was pondering.

"I can't vote. My vote can help save May! What the hell!" Misty yelled.

Dawn looked me in the eye, "Look May, we won't let them take you. I promise."

Suddenly Drew burst through the door, looking pissed.

"Get. Out. All of you."

Marina looked mad, "Don't barge in here and tell us what to do!"

"I'm not saying this again. All of you except May, out of here." Drew was looking straight at me.

With a "How Rude!" Leaf, Dawn, Marina and Misty shuffled out the door.

Drew immediately came over to me, "I won't let them hurt you at all."

I tried to comfort him. "I know you won't." Drew came and took me in his arms.

"Look at me May. I will kill anyone who stands in the way of us. I'm not letting you go. You are not going to die."

A teardrop escaped from both out eyes. Drew quickly swept his away and kissed mine.

"I love you Drew."

He smiled and took a rose and pushed it behind my ear.

"I love you more than anything in this world."

* * *

Logan met Misty and Gary in the forest at midnight.

"So explain to me about Kendall. What happened that caused her death?" Misty asked Logan.

"Yeah, I don't believe Kendall would commit treason." Gary opened a galleon of ice cream that was filled with flood instead.

"Sebastian is the reason she's dead."

"But weren't Sebastian and Kendall engaged?" Gary asked. Misty gasped. She couldn't believe that Sebastian killed his own fiancée.

Logan rolled his eyes. Gary was starting to bother him. "Misty, let me tell you the whole story. Sebastian was surprisingly a fun caring guy. Then Kendall came around. She was a newborn vampire and her creator was nowhere to be found. Sebastian immediately fell for her, like love at first sight. Anyway we, The Guard, had voted to kill her but Sebastian stepped in at her execution and said he would marry her. Natalie, Dakota and Fiona all has bad suspicions about her, which is why she was made part of The Guard, for them three to look after her. They confirmed the suspicions that we all had: Kendall was using Sebastian to avoid dying."

"She's terrible!" Misty yelled.

Logan held up a hand and continued his story, "But Sebastian was completely in love, that he was blind to that obvious fact that she was using him. Kendall was good but bad; in depth she was evil but also good-hearted. But she was such a brat. We already Natalie, another brat was not needed. So anyway, recently Kendall took on a lover. A boy, a little older than her, and she changed him into a vampire. We have strict rule of no turning people into vampires unnecessarily, but some cases are okay."

Flies were starting to buzz around Gary's head. He growled, "Come back here you stupid fly so I can slap the shit out of you!" Gary turned to Misty, "Wanna know why they are crowding around me?"

Misty looked sympathetic. "Could it be that you haven't showered yet today?"

"First of all I took a shower and second of all it's because they are attracted to the orange paint!" Gary huffed before getting up and leaving.

"Thank God, I was beginning to think he would never leave!" Logan shook his head, "Anyway back to my story without interruption, so she broke the biggest rule and her engagement to Sebastian. Sebastian was the only reason she was alive and the new vampire she created went on a killing spree and was causing havoc so we decided to kill that kid, Josh or what's his name and Kendall. Kendall was charged with treason and Sebastian was heartbroken. Sebastian looked to Ash, Drew and Paul because the three of them had gone so many centuries without loves. But what he found was Ash and you, Drew and May and Paul and Dawn. He was counting on them to help him but after seeing you girls, he felt betrayed. So don't think of him so terrible. He just has something he needs to get over."

"I actually feel really bad for him." Misty felt a pang of sympathy for Sebastian even though he wanted her dead.

"I might watch that sympathy. You're taking Kendall's spot in The Guard. He's not very happy about that. Even though there will always be an equal amount of guys and girls, The Guard is very male-dominant. So Gary, Jimmy, Paul, Sebastian and I voted to admit you to The Guard and Sebastian was the only no. But you can't vote in May's trial, since we just appointed you."

"Well what's your story?" Misty yearned to know Logan's past for some reason.

"Me? Nothing special. There was a terrible disease. And I was seventeen and I caught it. I was going to die. No one could save me. Fiona was a nurse then, she was trying to attend to me but something caught me about her. She was beautiful, you can believe that. But I had a feeling she could save me in another way. So I asked her to save me and she did. She was part of The Guard and they asked me to join. Paul was the most supportive of me. He and I are very good friends."

"Fiona huh?" Gary came back with Paul.

"How's May?" Misty asked Paul.

"She's better; she's getting ready for her trial. She's strong and Dawn is being supportive. Drew refuses to leave her side." Paul answered.

Gary looked back at Logan, "Fiona."

"What about her?" Logan asked defensively.

"You like her," Paul put it bluntly.

"So? We all know Dakota likes Sebastian." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Whoa, what?" Misty laughed. "This is like a soap opera on crack."

Gary chuckled, "And Natalie is obsessed with Paul. She loves him and will do anything to be his wife. She scares away any girl near him and she'll do anything to steal Paul's attention."

Paul muttered something under his breath. Misty was pretty sure he said 'crazy bitch'.

Misty smiled, "But Dawn has nothing to worry about, right?"

It was Logan who answered, "Not at all. I don't think I've seen Paul happy since…well I've never seen Paul happy."

"No," Paul answered Misty, "She has nothing to worry about."

* * *

Logan raised his voice, "Time for May's trial."

"What are your talents," Natalie asked, bittersweet.

"I don't really know," May shifted nervously.

"Let's just vote," Sebastian sighed.

Paul nodded, "Yes."

Marina smiled, "Yes."

Gary began to weigh his options, "Sure."

Drew went up to stand with May and held her hand as it was Sebastian's turn to vote.

"No."

Fiona sneered at Sebastian, "Yes."

Natalie was filing her nails, "No."

Dakota was quirk. "No."

Logan glared at Drew, "No."

Everyone turned to Jimmy. "No," he drawled.

Gary who was drinking water spit it out on Sebastian's face.

May gasped. Drew clenched his teeth. Dawn and Misty urged Paul, Gary and Marina to do something with looks, and frantic waving.

Marina put her hand to her mouth as she stared at her lover. Paul raised his eyebrows.

Leaf put her arm around May. Fiona put her hands in her face.

Ash shouted at Jimmy, "What the hell! You're supposed to be on our side!"

Natalie smirked and Sebastian looked victorious. Dakota smiled. Logan looked at the emptiness filling both May and Drew's face.

Sebastian walked over and stood in front of both Drew and May. "Drew, I win."

Natalie looked over at her fellow members, "So how shall we execute this wrench?"

There was a crash as both Leaf and Dawn threw themselves at Natalie with Paul and Gary holding them back.

"You witch," Leaf hissed.

"Say that again and even Paul won't be able to hold me back." Dawn was furiously trying to fight Paul's grip.

Logan stood looking at Drew, "Wait. He won't execute May. She isn't vampire so Drew has committed no crime. But if she is turned, then and only then will she be executed."

"What?" Sebastian yelled. Drew growled and lunged for him with Ash and Logan holding him back.

Misty and Logan exchanged a look.

Misty's anger boiled over. Way over.

"That's it! I've had it with you!" Misty grabbed Sebastian and dragged him, by the collar, outside.

* * *

"What do _you_ want?" Sebastian spat.

"To teach you a lesson on how not to be an ass. Logan told me about Kendall, alright?"

Sebastian's ferocious scowl lightened then returned. "What the hell do you understand?"

"I may not understand how you're felling but that's no reason to ruin the happiness of others! Okay, if you executed me and Ash. We would have died together! And that would have been enough for me. Even if I've only known him for eight months! Kendall betrayed you. That must have been awful. I admit I don't feel your sorrow but I know if you move on there, you can find love again."

"How do would you know? You and Ash will always be together because you're in The Guard now."

"You're mad at me because I took Kendall's spot. Okay be mad at me. But _don't you dare_ take any of this on innocent people like Drew and May! Think of people who have one-sided love? Like Natalie for Paul. She gets to watch Dawn and Paul act all mushy-mushy now. And Fiona still has no idea that Logan is crazy for her and Dakota. Poor Dakota like you and just has to sit there watching you not get over Kendall."

Sebastian's eyes grew soft, "Dakota?"

Misty looked at Sebastian. Really looked at him and saw the way he was before Kendall. The good guy that Logan knew.

"Love comes in many forms, infinite times for those who really deserve it," Misty told him.

Sebastian stood quiet. Misty spared him one look, "Maybe you could deserve it, if you saved love like maybe May and Drew."

* * *

Jimmy came over to where Marina, Dawn, Paul, Leaf, Gary, Ash, Misty, Logan, Fiona, Drew, May stood under the vampire tree.

"Does everyone still hate me?" Jimmy asked timidly.

"Yes so go the hell away." Gary answered Jimmy with a glare.

"What about Logan? He said no too," Jimmy defended himself.

Ash looked at Misty and Fiona. "Logan gave us his reason and realized he made a mistake by taking his enemy in Drew and impacting May with it."

May stood and took Jimmy's hand, "Jimmy. You don't have to say anything. I forgive you."

Drew called over to them, "Don't think just cause she forgives you that I do too. Cause I don't."

Jimmy smiled at May as Marina came to his side.

"Thank you, May."

* * *

**End of this short chapter. Misty really let Sebastian have it. :P**

**Big events happening next chapter.**

**Next chapter: Sebastian sees the error of his ways. Logan asks Fiona on a date. Dawn and Paul make wedding plans. Prom approaches and May is finally turned into a vampire. But the decision that was made comes back to haunt them.**

**Please review! And the question this time is **

**How do you feel about Sebastian?**

**And when you saw the title of this chapter, did you think May was going to die?**

**I'll be updating soon. One chapter left! And an epilogue. So two chapters left!**

**Till next time!**


	9. Love

**Psychological Distress**

_Inspired by Waveripple of Team Sunrise's Hearts of the Night_

**Chapter Nine: Love**

"_You tried to lie and say I was everything. I remember when I said I'm nothing without you. Somehow I found a way to get lost in you."_

* * *

"Fiona will you go out with me?" Logan recited this line over and over, reading it from a note card.

Gary showed up. "You are pathetic."

"Shut up. I'm nervous."

"Well think quick Logan."

Logan decided to amuse Gary. "Why?"

"Cause Fiona is heading this way. See ya!" Gary raced off before Logan could stop him.

"Crazy, annoying, sarcastic spiky haired little," Logan ranting was cut off as he heard giggling.

Fiona stood behind him with one hand on her hip, "Talking about Gary?"

"How did you guess?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"So what are you doing?" Fiona asked, flipping her waist long curly back hair over her shoulder.

"Willyougooutwithme?" Logan blurted.

"Excuse me?" Both eyebrows were raised.

Logan took a breath and saw Gary behind Fiona with a cue card. Smiling, he took Fiona's hand.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked, reading the words from over her shoulder.

Fiona smiled. "Finally! Of course!"

Logan couldn't believe his luck. "Cool."

"I have to go tell the girls, see you later!" Fiona pecked his cheek and rushed off just as Gary came forward, smirking.

"I saved your ass," Gary bragged. Logan turned to him with a grave expression.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Pink!"

"Black."

"Pink!"

"Black."

"Black is way too depressing for a wedding Paul!"

"I'm not wearing pink and neither are Drew, Ash, Gary and Logan."

"How about blue?"

"Better."

Ash came to the arguing couple for Dawn and Paul, who were making their wedding plans.

"What's up guys?" Ash asked, eagerly.

Dawn sighed dramatically, "Paul is impossible."

"I heard that!" Paul scowled.

"What have you guys agreed on?" Ash was starting to wonder if they really liked each other.

"The groomsmen, Best Man, bridesmaids, Maid of Honor and the color of your ties and the girls' dresses." Dawn handed him a piece of paper.

"That's it?" Ash scanned the piece of paper. "Paul! I thought you were making me your Best Man!"

Paul scoffed, "You seriously thought I was going to put you in charge of the rings after you lost them at Gary's wedding. We had to search for them during the wedding!"

"Eh," Ash blushed as Dawn giggled.

* * *

Melody and Zoey rushed up to May, Dawn, Leaf and Misty ad handed them each a neon orange flyer.

"What's this for?" Misty asked scanning over the paper.

"PROM!" Melody squealed.

May and Dawn's eyes lighted up as they jumped around together chanting, "Prom! Prom! Prom!"

"The decorations are fantastic; it's going to be a great night!" Zoey told them.

Leaf looked over to Misty and grinned. "Sounds pretty fun right?"

"Oh yeah, dressing up and playing out a scene from a chick flick. Very fun." Misty sighed.

Melody giggled, "Well you are out of luck Mist. Ash bought two tickets to prom this morning!"

Misty's face fell into a combination of shock and despair.

"Paul, Drew and Gary did too," Zoey added, capturing the looks of the remaining girls.

Dawn's mouth literally formed an O. "Paul got tickets to prom? Really?"

"That's funny," May thought out loud. "They never said anything to us about going to prom."

Leaf rolled her eyes and squealed. "Does it matter? I mean who else would they go with?"

Misty pouted and stomped away. Ash ran over to them, slowly of course, so Melody and Zoey wouldn't notice anything strange.

"Where's Misty going? I want to ask her to prom."

Melody laughed. "She just left."

"All right. Thanks," Ash headed off in the direction Misty was headed.

"Good luck on your suicide mission!" Zoey called after him.

* * *

Sebastian paced around in a clearing of the forest, away from where The Guard and other vampires were staying. The "Vampire House" as Paul's, Ash's and Drew's little girlfriends called it.

He felt confused and not himself. Before he was forgiving, fun and happy; now he was vengeful, cranky and spiteful.

He felt like a zombie, not a vampire.

And it was all Kendall's fault. Kendall had been his puppet master. She pulled his strings. She controlled his heart; she controlled him.

When his friends destroyed Kendall, unknowingly to them they had destroyed him.

And he couldn't go back. He couldn't never laugh or love like he used to.

His thoughts were interrupted as Logan, Paul, Jimmy and Gary came to meet him.

"We wanted to take a revote on May's sentence," Jimmy explained. "If she is turned into a vampire she shouldn't have to die."

Paul nodded, "Agreed."

"What are you proposing?" Sebastian asked with a skeptical eye.

Gary yawned. "We need to think of a way that if May is turned then she will live but Natalie and Dakota will have a problem with that so someone needs to be executed if she is turned."

Sebastian internally winced at Dakota's name. Dakota, from what Misty told him, had loved him this whole time. Through his times of love and loss. Bitterness and Rage. She had seen his best side and his worst, yet she still stayed faithful to her love for him.

How can anyone love me? Sebastian zoned out what the others were saying.

"We're the men, we make the final decision," Gary was saying, "Natalie and Dakota need to live with our decision."

"But they are part of The Guard; they'll say our choice was prejudiced by our girlfriends and Drew," Jimmy sighed.

"Well they aren't wrong." Paul shoved his hands into his pockets.

Logan's eyes lit up, "How about whoever turns May into a vampire will be executed. That way Drew has an excuse not to turn her and May will be spared if she is turned. We know Drew won't and neither will her friends if their lives are also on the line."

"That…could work. I was going to say is the worst idea ever but I got nothing and that could work," Gary admitted.

Jimmy smiled, "All in favor?"

Logan smiled. "Aye."

Gary hit Logan on the back, "Yeah man."

Paul gave a swift nod.

"Aye," Jimmy voted.

All heads turned to Sebastian. He thought it over. Whoever turns May into a vampire will be executed.

_"Love comes in many forms, infinite times for those who really deserve it," Misty told him. He had just stood there, speechless. She spared him one last look. "Maybe you could deserve it, if you saved love like maybe May and Drew."_

"Aye," he whispered.

* * *

The night of prom was a hectic one.

Balloons were flying in the pitch black sky but as they entered their outside 'Night in Paris' themed prom, the girls were immediately blinded by the lights put up. Melody, Zoey and the rest of the prom committee had done one hell of a job.

There was a dance floor covered by the night sky. Strobe lights were flashing, music were pounding and the atmosphere was just right.

Dawn, May, Misty and Leaf made an unforgettable entrance. Casually walking arm in arm with their dates, every eye turned to them.

Dawn wore a light pink dress that would be classified as flirty with two thin straps and a semi-low neckline; her hair was curled and fitting to her energetic face. Paul walked in with a scowl planted on his face, dressed in a stereotypical black tuxedo and black tie.

May walked in wearing a red, one strapped, flowing dress that reached the floor. Her hair was straightened and left alone (much to Dawn's delight). On her arm, Drew walked in wearing a white tuxedo with a red tie and a smirk on his face.

Misty walked in like it was a chore for her. Wearing an aquamarine dress that sparkled among the flashing lights and wavy hair let loose, Misty was a sight to see. She said she didn't try but May and Dawn both knew it was a lie. Ash walked in with a goofy smile, wearing in a black tuxedo with a blue tie with fishes on it.

Leaf had her brown hair curled and tied up with a white headband supporting it, letting the curls spill onto her back. Her dress, forest green and to the floor was the envy of the other girls. Gary walked in with a green tuxedo that matched Leaf's dress exactly and a white die.

As they walked in, Melody and Zoey pulled them away from their dates and onto the dance floor where Usher's newest hit was booming from the surrounding stereos.

_Yeah Man. So we back in the club with them bodies rocking from side to side, side, side to side._

May and Dawn put their on their hips and bumped hips. Melody sang around them.

_Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie gone back to life, back, back to life._

Ash and Gary entered the dance floor and spun their girlfriends around before pulling them close.

_Hands up, suddenly we all got our hands up. _

Everyone threw their hands in the air, Dawn almost hitting Paul as he and Drew entered the dance floor.

_No control of my body._

Zoey shook her shoulders. Gary slid an arm around Leaf's waist. Drew threw his hand through May's perfectly straight hair.

_Ain't I see you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes._

Dawn and Paul stared at each other as Dawn giggled at Paul's obvious discomfort. Misty and Ash were dancing like mad people.

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again. Yeah baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again._

Eyes locked and hips swayed as everyone on the dance floor let loose.

_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life. Gon' get you right._

Gary spontaneously kissed Leaf's cheek and she scrunched up her face. Misty threw her arms around Ash's neck, allowing him to support her.

_Cause baby tonight the DJ got us falling in love again._

Dawn pecked Paul's lips. Drew lifted May into the air and spun her around.

* * *

Huffing, May made their way over to the table where Ash, Misty and Paul sat.

"Who knew dancing could be so exhausting?" May asked.

Misty winked, "Can't handle it May?"

"This is so unfair!" May pouted.

Everyone tensed up at the subject she brought on.

Ash looked over at her, "Sorry May but we can't do anything."

May sent Paul a puppy-eyed look.

"That won't work on me. I've done all I could," Paul responded.

"Wait, you did something?" Misty asked.

Paul sighed. By this moment, Gary, Drew, Leaf, and Dawn had also come to the table, beign able to hear their conversation from the dance floor.

"Paul, what did you do?" Drew asked, surprised.

"The guys of The Guard met today to revote on May's sentence but also respect Natalie and Dakota's decision. If May is turned she will live," Paul started.

May immediately turned to Drew with a hopeful look and Drew straightened his back.

"But," Paul finished and May immediately turned back around, "whoever turns May will be executed."

May's jaw dropped. Dawn gave Paul a small smile.

Leaf pulled Gary's ear, "Why are we just hearing about this now?"

"OW! OW! OW!" Gary wailed. "This was all Logan and Jimmy!"

"So Maybelle looks like I can't turn you after all…" Drew internally let out a sigh of relief.

"Guess not," May said rather sullenly.

Melody got onto the stage. "Here's one slow song before we announce the king and queen!"

Everyone left to dance to the slow song except for May who pouted. Drew stuck out his hand in front of her face.

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

"We are going to tally the votes and then announce your prom king and queen!" Melody announced.

Everyone started applauding. Misty joined May and Dawn in their private conversation.

May groaned while Misty and Dawn clapped. "I hate this part of prom. Hey I'm going to go get Jimmy, Marina, Fiona and Logan. Maybe they can gate crash!"

Misty laughed, "Please plan out your conspiracies out loud. They are amusing."

"Be back in a flash!" May smiled before she walked away from her two best friends.

Dawn watched May enter the forest before turning away. "Where's Paul? And Drew? And Ash?"

Leaf and Gary approached them, "They'll be back in literally five seconds."

Melody tapped the microphone, "Hello? Okay the votes are in! This year's king and queen are Drew Hayden and May Maple!"

The air was filled with applause and Drew appeared from out of nowhere. "Where's May?"

"She went to get Marina and Fiona," Misty told him. Marina, Jimmy, Fiona and Logan stepped out from behind Paul.

"Well she should be back by now," Logan said. "If she went to get us."

"Drew? May?" Melody called from onstage.

Everyone formed a circle around Drew and he looked at his friends with a worried expression.

"Do you think something happened?" Leaf whispered to the other girls.

Dawn replied. "I hope not."

"Drew? Where's May?" Melody asked.

That was the question that seemed to echo throughout the silent night and everyone stared at Drew.

"Where's May?"

* * *

May walked away from the "Vampire House" after being reprimanded by Natalie. She searched in the woods by the house.

Suddenly two strong arms grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back. Before May could make a sound, she felt something pierce her skin and a bloody hand was shoved into her mouth. May swallowed and tasted blood, while at the same time she felt as if she was losing a good amount of blood herself.

Then her neck was released from the stinging pain and she fell to the ground. Gasping for air, May felt that she would die. She cringed from the pain. Her mind felt as if it was set on fire and her back felt as if it was knotted. Her limbs burned.

All she could think about was who was doing this. They would die!

Struggling with the pain, she rolled around and saw.

From out of the darkness, Sebastian stepped into the moonlight. Blood dripped from his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the non-update. I was having writer's block. Well only one chapter left and this story will be finished. Yes, so soon!**

**Question: Did you expect Sebastian to be the one to turn May into a vampire? What do you think will happen next? And who do you think will be asked to join The Guard?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I'll try to update the last chapter soon!**


	10. New World

**A/N: Here it is! The last chapter!**

**Psychological Distress**

_Inspired by Waveripple of Team Sunrise's Hearts of the Night_

**Chapter 10: New World**

"_Because of you my mind is always racing…It's all over for you. For you. When you're on the edge and falling off, it's all over for you."_

* * *

This was the day. After the controversy of prom night, the day May dreaded was finally here: Sebastian's execution.

She still didn't understand why he did it.

_May, through the searing pain, saw Sebastian's figure before her. Chokingly she was able to ask, "Why?"_

_Sebastian knelt down, "Because you deserve this life."_

_Then she heard yelling, Drew was there and saw her on the ground. He pushed Sebastian out of the way and met her eyes. She worked up a smile. His lips were a thin smile. He started yelling at Sebastian, who assured him that she was a vampire and there was nothing else he could do. Then everyone else arrived._

Later during her training, she asked Drew why Sebastian would die and not her. Drew told her they had made an amendment the day before Sebastian bit her.

All May could think of was that he knew that giving her the life she wanted would be the death of him, literally. Misty had kept on blaming herself for his death.

She was haunted by him. She weighed Sebastian's death on her heart.

"_Because you deserve this life." _What? Like he didn't? Sure he was grumpy but he didn't deserve death.

* * *

They were all dressed in black. All with stiff figures and fake faces. Everyone was sad that Sebastian was going to be executed. Sebastian just argued that he was dying as a good person.

Dawn, Leaf and Marina immediately sought out May. Misty was talking to Sebastian.

Sebastian was wearing white in contrast to his usual all black. His hands were in chains.

Dawn grabbed Paul's arm, "How is he going to die?"

Paul, for one, showed emotion. "He's going to stand on that stage and Natalie is going to set him on fire, so he burns to death."

"But that won't kill him?" Leaf asked. Gary never had the heart to take her to executions so she was just as clueless as Dawn, Misty and May.

Marina sighed, "It will kill him if he doesn't try to resist. If he does than Logan and Gary have to rip him apart."

Dawn then caught her breath and ran over to Sebastian. Marina closed her eyes. Sebastian wouldn't resist. He would die in honor.

"Are you crazy?" Dawn was asking Sebastian. May walked up to them silently.

"It's okay!" Sebastian tried to argue.

Misty just stood there and wondered. How could he act like it was no big deal? This was all because she yelled at him after May's trial. Why didn't she just hold her tongue?

May took Sebastian's hand, "I'm so sorry."

Sebastian smiled. "I have redeemed myself. That's good enough for me. I've lived in this world for too long. Those of the dead should not remain in the world of the living."

Misty, Dawn and May tackled him into a hug.

* * *

Logan, Paul, Gary, Ash, Jimmy and Drew were huddled in a group.

"I can't believe its all ready today." Jimmy looked down.

Paul straightened his back, "We all knew it was coming for two months. We can't say anything now."

"He knew…" Ash started.

Logan glared at Drew. "This is your fault."

"Mine?"

"Yeah," Logan turned to Paul and Ash, "Yours too. If you haven't insisted on coming on coming to this school, you never would have met them and Sebastian wouldn't be dying."

Gary stepped in, "Don't blame them. They didn't know the girls were coming. And they turned Sebastian into the person he was before Kendall betrayed him."

"But May is the reason that my best friend's head is going on the block!"

"There's no block…?" Jimmy looked around.

Logan sighed. "That's an expression for 'to die'."

Paul looked at his long time friend, "Are you really going to blame us and the girls?"

"No. I'm just frustrated. I'm sorry." Logan directed that last part toward Drew.

Drew held up a hand to signify peace.

Dakota rang the bell. It was time…

Gary swallowed his spit as Logan and Paul led Sebastian up the stairs and onto the stage. Everyone else sat in the chairs and watched. Paul nodded, signaling Gary to begin speaking.

"Sebastian Sotteri, you are charged with disobeying an amendment made of the trial of May Maple. How do you plead?"

"Guilty," Sebastian's voice had no speck of fear in it.

"You may say your final words."

Sebastian smiled. "I have lived in this world long enough. It's time for a pair of new eyes to take my place in our world. I am content the way I am leaving. Don't stop your lives for me. I want you to carry on. Please, my friends honor my last wish. Live your lives. And Dakota…"

Dakota looked up from her seat and saw Sebastian beckoning her to come to him. She obeyed and walked up onto the stage to meet him. Sebastian kissed so suddenly.

Misty's heart leapt. That was Dakota's final gift for him, letting him know that he was loved all along.

Their kiss ended and Dakota let out a tear which Sebastian swept away with a peck on her cheek. She turned and went back quickly to her seat.

Sebastian bowed his head, signifying that he was done.

Gary hesitated. "Let the execution begin! Natalie, if you please."

Logan and Paul left their places on the stage and sat down in their seats. Natalie lit a match and walked up to Sebastian.

"You are a fool," Natalie whispered to him.

Sebastian looked at Natalie, "Think as you want but you will in time realize you are the fool for your unjust behavior and tyrannical ruling. You are corrupt but the other members of The Guard have pure hearts. Change your ways or you will meet my same end."

Natalie's eyes glared at him for reprimanding her. She furiously threw the match on her and let him burn.

Logan prayed, "Goodbye my friend. You will always be with me."

Natalie's eyes were the only dry ones throughout all the members present. May and Dakota must cried the hardest. Dakota because she lost her love and May because she blamed his death on herself.

His words haunted her mind.

"_Because you deserve this life."_

"_Those of the dead should not remain in the world of the living."_

May put her hands together and bowed her head. She wanted to say one final thing to Sebastian.

"Thank you."

* * *

A year after Sebastian's execution, they were waiting in line to get their diplomas.

"Dawn Berlitz!" The principal of Bell's Academy called. Dawn walked up the stage, took her diploma and shook hands with the principal.

"Leaf Green!" Leaf repeated Dawn's movement except that she tripped over the speaker cords on her way down the stairs.

"Drew Hayden!" Drew walked and took his diploma.

Their names were all called one by one.

"Ash Ketchum!"

"May Maple!"

"Gary Oak!"

"Paul Shinji!"

"And finally our valedictorian, Misty Waterflower!"

"Oh course Misty is valedictorian," Melody joked as they stood on the grass.

The principal coughed to collect everyone's attention. "This is the class of 2010!"

May laughed and they all took off their caps and threw them into their air.

After graduation, the eight vampires were talking in a group when Drew poked May.

"Ready for college?"

"What? No way!"

Ash laughed, "Do you want to be a disappointment to your family?"

"Yes!" Dawn laughed.

Misty looked around. This time last year, all the vampires associated with The Guard were here and this same day was the Sebastian died. This campus haunted her.

"Can we leave here?" She asked suddenly.

Everyone looked at her and could guess the reason why.

"I think that would be in the best interest of everyone," Paul assured Misty.

"Oh! Can we go live in Veilstone City?" Dawn begged Paul.

Paul smirked, "We'll see."

Suddenly Logan appeared and walked up to them.

"Dude! I didn't know you were in town!" Ash yelled.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Shut up. You're too loud. I'm here on Guard duty."

Gary looked at Paul and Misty, "We didn't get any notification."

"We already knew your vote on this matter." Logan went on business quickly. "Drew Hayden, you are invited, the second time, to join The Guard in Sebastian's place."

"Me? Shouldn't you have picked someone earlier?" Drew asked.

"We couldn't find anyone and decided to ask you. Please make my life easier and say yes."

Drew looked at May who nodded. Her eyes seemed to say '_This is the least we can do to repay Sebastian.'_

Drew kissed her hair.

"I am honored to join The Guard."

* * *

Zoey ran over to inform them of a final party before everyone split ways which no one could say no to.

May stopped Zoey as she ran to tell the other student, "We'll be late. There's something we need to do first."

They walked to the Vampire House, which was currently vacant. Behind the house was where they chose to bury Sebastian's ashes.

The group laid roses on the ground and closed their eyes in a silent prayer for their friend. As everyone left pair by pair to attend the party, May and Drew stayed behind. May bent down to the ground and whispered to the grave so that the spirit of Sebastian could hear her.

"Thank you again, my friend. I will forever be indebted to you."

Drew took May's hand as they walked to the party.

"I love you," May told him.

Drew smiled, "I know that. Why the sudden confession?"

"Because I owe it to a friend to let you know."

"In that case, I owe that friend as well. I love you too. Always have, always will."

Then he leaned and kissed her lips ever so softly.

* * *

**End! Sorry it was rushed, you'll see why below.**

**Awh, it pained me to kill Sebastian. Expect updates on Corsula Cove soon. I finally took the time to plan out the rest of the story, hee.**

**AND COMING SOON. My new story idea which I am currently obsessed with. It will be epic and amazing. It will be a long chaptered long story filled with suspense, drama, love, heartbreak and friendship. Bear along with the wait but I promise it will be better than any story I've ever written. Just make sure you hold on for the ride. Story name: The Lost Crown. COMING SOON.**

**As you can see I'm very excited for it. **

**For those who want a sneak peek:**

**Summary:**

They were the Triumvirate. Queens. But fate has a new plan for them. Friendship. Love. Power. Infatuation. Revolution. Courage. Faith. Betrayal. Drama. Enemies. Pain.

Dawn, Leaf, and May are sent to boarding school, but their moms at least sent them to the same one. This triumvirate had one goal, become the Queens of the school; they would rule as friends and partners just as they have always done. But the real journey is the one you never see coming.

**Shippings: **Dawn/Paul. Dawn/Lucas. Dawn/Gary. Leaf/Ash. Leaf/Gary. Leaf/Barry. May/Ash. May/Drew. May/Brendan. (Yes I know some of them are quite gastly but it's a journey and it adds drama, just give it a chance please? As a complete Ikari, Oldrival and Contest, you know it'll be hard for me to write the other pairs..)

**SNEAK PEEK: (all different scenes and parts in the story)**

"Obviously we'll be the queens of this school."

…

"I have an idea!" Dawn sang. "What now?" May asked wearily. "Let's sneak out to the club!" Leaf and May just looked at her like she was crazy but Dawn had on her smile. The smile of a queen.

…

What the hell? Why wasn't there a map to help her get around the god forsaken campus! Dawn grumbled as she tried to find her way around to the cheerleading tryouts. Suddenly she came across a fence, on the other side was her destination: the football field. She looked around. _Great_, she thought, _No opening anywhere nearby._ Suddenly the football team ran onto the field. Dawn had to admit, the boys looked very nice and very especially toned. She smiled and watched them goof around and then pick up with their plays. Suddenly one of them dared to approach her. Taking off his helmet he flipped his hair to the other side and smirked, "I'm guessing you are another fan." Dawn was disgusted to see that it was the amazingly hot jerk that she had met earlier. "Yeah…not really," she tried to humor him, "I'm actually trying to get around this fence." Paul's smirk turned into a scowl, "Why? I don't expect you to be athletic, Princess." "Cheerleading tryouts jerk." God! Why couldn't she think of any good comebacks!

…

"How long can you split the power before one of you gets too powerful? Friends can't share power." Drew's words haunted her mind. How could he suggest that Leaf and Dawn were plotting on removing her for her throne? They'd been queens since kindergarten; they had every person wrapped around their fingers. She needed to trust her friends and not let Drew persuade her otherwise. She turned back to him, "How could you say that?" Drew looked into her eyes, "Deep down, aren't you scared that they will betray you?"

…

"Do you like him? Or do you still like Paul?" Leaf asked. "I don't know! I want to like him. I want to prove to myself that Paul can't control me. Paul has a hold on my heart and I can't break it! It scares me to think that I might be in love with him…" Dawn blinked and a single tear fell onto her cheek and slipped down leaving a trail. "I don't want to believe that I lead Lucas along when I really didn't like him. He's a good guy! And he deserves so much better than me."

…

Hearing those words, Leaf suddenly had a bad feeling about dating her best friend's ex. Did Ash know that the May he told her about was actually her best friend since kindergarten? There was a rule against it but May had given her consent and wished her luck. Suddenly the thought of Ash didn't make butterflies soar in her stomach. All she could think about was how May was Ash's first kiss. Even though their relationship only lasted a month, even though they only kissed once, even though it hardly meant anything to either of them, Leaf realized that she never thought of Ash, not even when he was dating May, until she needed something off him. She didn't realize he existed until she wanted an invitation to the party all her friends were going to.

**So what do you think? Tell me your opinions! :)**


End file.
